Bahama Mama
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: Lorelai and Rory win 5 tickets to the Bahamas! Who will they take and what will happen along the way? JavaJunkie of course. Set at the Atlantis resort Chapter 22 is up COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: for everyone here that is reading this story and Haunting dreams, I will still be continuing Haunting dreams, but help me out and give me some input please. I hope you like this story. Of course it's a Javajunkie! Takes place before Luke and Lorelai are together, Lorelai is with Jason, and Luke is dating Nicole they are not married. This is only my second fanfic so please be nice in you **reviews**!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was on her way to the diner when her cell phone rang unexpectedly. Looking at the caller idée, she saw that it was Rory. 'Why would Rory be calling? Doesn't she have a class right now?' "Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Mom! Oh my god you will never guess what just happened to me!"

"What happened? Are you okay? Who's hurt?" Lorelai started to worry.

"Relax I am fine, no one is hurt and I have the greatest news every!"

"What is it!"

"Okay, so you know that sweepstakes that I entered in a while ago for four tickets to the Bahamas?" Rory asked.

"Yes, You won Oh my God we are going to the Bahamas!"

" No mom sorry I didn't win, but my friends were going to go in a week, but someone they knew passed away and now they don't think that they are going to make it. So they offered me five tickets! Which is even better than four!"

"Cool! We are going to the Bahamas! I love the Bahamas, well actually I have only been there once, and that time was very hectic being with my parents and all, and then there is everything that happened in the hotel and…" Rory had to do something before this rant would get to far.

"Mom!" Rory screamed covering her ears. "Okay so since we have **five** tickets who are we going to invite?"

"Well how about we do this, I invite one other person to tag along, and since they are your tickets you invite two people?"

"Sounds good to me but the only other person I want to invite is Lane, maybe I will ask Paris if she wants to tag along." Rory said trying to plan everything. "So mom who are you going to invite?"

"Hmmmm… I will have to think about that one. Sookie has davey and Jackson to take care of…maybe I will invite Jason." Lorelai said.

"Okay," Rory sounded a little disappointed; she didn't like this Jason guy. " Well why don't you think it over, and if you want give him a call."

"Kay, I got to go, Talk to you later. Mwah,"Lorelai said

"Bye love you."

The two of them hung up and Lorelai started to dial Jason's number.

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly wanting to tell him the news.

"Who is this?"

"Your girlfriend, duh,"

'Oh shit' Jason thought. 'Hmmm sounds like Lorelai, yeah I will go with that one'. "Hey how are you?"

"I'm very good! So are you free this weekend cause…"

Jason cut her off, " No, sorry I have so many meetings this weekend, and a lot of work to do. You will have to do without me."

"Awwww man!" Lorelai whined. "Well I have to go, I will talk to you later."

"Bye," Jason answered.

Lorelai was now very disappointed she didn't have anyone to go to the Bahamas with, until she saw the clad man in the flannel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I hope you guys liked it. There will be many hints to what is going to happen in the future through out all of my chapters. The story will get better as I go on, and there will be more Luke and Lorelai action. Please **_REVIEW!_** If I do not get enough reviews I may not continue. So PLEASE **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

A/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short but would you rather wait a long time for a long chapter, or have short chapters daily? I know that Jason wasn't that big of a jerk but I just hate every guy that went out with Lorelai that isn't Luke. I am a huge L/L fan if you haven't yet figured out. Please Read and **Review**, and please give me some more feedback in the reviews, but don't be mean. Well enjoy 

Btw I'm sorry to everyone that wanted this story to be Rogan but I think right now I am just going to stick to Javajunkie. Should I make it Rory/Jess too. What do you think?

Lorelai rushed into the diner looking very perky she now knew whom she was going to ask to join her and Rory in the Bahamas. Now the only problem was getting Luke to agree to coming.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said normally.

"Hey,"

"Coffee please!"

"No."

"But Luke…"

"No."

"I need my coffee!" Lorelai whined.

"No."

Lorelai than gave Luke the face that he could never turn down. She had those big sad puppy eyes (if that makes sense) and her lips formed a pout. Luke got a mug and filled it with coffee.

"Thank you!" Lorelai exclaimed. "So Luke do you have any plans next week?"

"Well seeing as I run my own business …"

"Oh right. Do you think you could take a week off?"

"Why?" Luke was now becoming very interested in this new subject.

"Well you see, Rory got these 5 tickets to the Bahamas and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

Luke really wanted to go, but there was no way that he was going to leave Jess alone in this town in charge of the diner. Luke really wanted a break though and spending it with Lorelai would be great.

Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Out!" Luke said in an annoyed way, but Lorelai just ignored him.

"Hello… hey ror… oh that stinks but at least you will have Paris… That's true… Okay well we will figure something out… Bye hon love you." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Well you know the trip to the Bahamas? Well Rory invited Paris and Lane but unfortunately Mrs. Kim won't let Lane go. Now all I have to do is survive with Paris for a week." Lorelai said, "So Luke what do yah say you going to join us?"

"I would but me going on vacation is not going to change the fact that I own a diner. Plus there is no way that I am leaving Jess here alone."

"Well I am sure that when you are gone since Lane will be here she could help you and Ceaser out, and since Lane isn't coming that means we have an extra ticket. So you could drag Jess along."

"Well I suppose if it was alright with Lane and Ceaser I could come along."

"What about Jess."

"We will see about him, how bout I call you later and tell you my plans?" Luke asked.

"That would be great! Thanks Luke, talk to you later."

With that Lorelai exited the diner and made her way home.

The Gilmore's House 

"Hey," Lorelai said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!"

"Sorry about Lane I wish she could come, but if she came than my guest wouldn't be able to come."

"Huh?" Rory said confused, "Who is your guest anyways?"

"Luke, well I don't know if he can come yet but I invited him."

Rory smirked to herself, she knew that her mom and Luke **liked** each other and she figured that maybe this trip would change them being "just friends".

"There's more" Lorelai quickly added.

"Yes?"

"If Luke decides that he can come than Jess might have to tag along."

"Oh." Rory said shyly.

"Just thought I would mention it."

"Thanks."

Suddenly the phone rang.

A/n: I know, I know its too short, but I will update ASAP. Please **Review** and be nice. Should I make this story just L/L or should I add some Jess/Rory?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

A/n: Thanks you guys your reviews were awesome. Usually if I get a lot of reviews than I will try to write the next chapter ASAP, so write **REVIEWS** please . I have decided that this will not be a Rory/Jess fic. It will only have L/L, sorry to everyone that wanted Rory/Jess, but most of the people thought that that would ruin the story, or that they would get bored with it. Check out Haunted Dreams, and enjoy !

Lorelai quickly ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Luke!"

"Oh hey, did you decide on an answer?"

"Yes"

"And that answer would be…" Lorelai asked growing impatient.

"Lane and Caesar have agreed to take over the diner for the next week, and Jess's friend agreed to have him stay for the weekend, which means that I can come."

"Yay! This is going to be so awesome!" Lorelai said while jumping up and down.

"So what hotel will we be staying at?"

"Well its called the Atlantis and I heard that it's great, and since these were originally Rory's friends tickets the payment is covered. Now all we have to do is relax and enjoy the week!"

"Great! When are we leaving again?" Luke asked curiously.

"The trip is two days away and Rory, Paris, and I, will pick you up to go to the airport around 8."

"Sounds good, well the diner is starting to pick up so I better get going."

"See yah."

"Bye," Luke said sad to end his conversation with Lorelai.

Lorelai ran into Rory's room bouncing up and down.

"Guess what?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess!"

"Okay ummm, someone really cute and famous just showed up at the door asking for…" Rory was cut off by Lorelai.

"Luke is coming to the Bahamas with us!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Cool, so I suppose Jess will be coming too." Rory said with her head down.

"Actually Jess will be staying at a friends house for the week."

"Really?" Rory's head shot up.

"Yup."

"Cool," don't get me wrong Rory liked Jess a **lot** but going on vacation with him right now might just be to much for her. (I am not trying to say that Rory hates Jess so do not get that impression)

Lorelai could hear how relieved her daughter had been.

"I am so excited!" the both said at the same time. They started laughing.

"So why isn't Jason coming?" Rory asked curious.

"I don't know exactly he just said he had a lot of work and other _plans_ this weekend."

"Does Nicole know about Luke going on Vacation with us?"

"I am sure she does, I mean think about it, she got Luke menu whipped," Lorelai said disgustedly.

"Yeah that is very true." Rory said thinking back to the time that Luke changed half of the menu because Nicole didn't like it.

"Okay well you might want to call Paris to tell her our plans."

"Good idea, I will be in my room if you need me!" Rory yelled right before closing the door to her room.

Lorelai didn't know why but she just couldn't get Jason out of her mind. He was always working or busy, or being on his own. She realized that she hadn't spent anytime with him within the last month. Lorelai decided that it would be a good idea to _surprise_ him, back at his place.

A/n: Short again I know, but with homework and soccer and school in general these are the best things that I could come up with (with the limited amount of time that I have). Well I left one or two hints about what will be happening in the future and I hope you liked it. Please **Review**, I love reviews! Btw the timing with all of the girl friend boyfriend things might be a little off compared to the actual show, but this is just the way that I am doing it. **REVIEW! **please 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: Hey everyone, thank you to the people that reviewed. And to the rest of you who didn't review you should review! I am sorry that this chapter is going to be really short, but I hope that it is excellent. Please read and **Review**, and enjoy the chapter.

Lorelai was in front of the mirror looking for the best outfit to surprise Jason with. Right now she was trying on a blue long sleeve v-neck shirt that brought out her eyes, and a skirt up to her knees. She decided that that would have to do.

Lorelai got into her car and headed toward Jason's house. When she arrived she checked the car mirror to make sure that she looked okay and got out of the car. She rang the door, but there was no answer. She rang it again making sure that no one was home, but still there was no answer. Lorelai was about to turn around and head home when a blonde haired lady answered the door.

"Hello?" the lady asked squinting her eyes. It was obvious that this woman had obviously just woken up.

Lorelai gasped, "Nicole?" she asked unsurely.

"Yea," Nicole tried to move from the bright light to see who the person standing in the driveway was. "Lorelai?"

"That's me."

"What are you doing here!" They both said at the same time.

"I was just here to surprise my boyfriend! Now you mind explaining what you're doing her at my boyfriends house dressed in an extremely thin robe?"

"What's going on?" Jason said coming towards the door. Jason, like Nicole, tried to move away from the bright light to see who the person disturbing him was.

"That's what I want to know!" Lorelai said in a very loud voice.

"Lorelai?"

"Yea remember me?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well ummm…"

" you know what save it Jason. Save it for someone who cares!" Lorelai said on the verge of tears. She was about to walk away, but she was not quite done yet. Right than she slapped Jason hard across the face.

"Owwwww!" Jason cried.

"And you," Lorelai pointed her finger at Nicole, "Luke doesn't deserve this, any of this!" and with that Lorelai quickly ran to her car. Lorelai tried her best to just focus on driving. When she arrived back at Stars Hollow she parked right in front of Luke's. She began crying hysterically in the car, not caring if anyone else who passed her saw. Right now all she wanted was to be happy.

While Lorelai was crying her car Luke had been cleaning up the diner. He was upset that Lorelai had not come in that night for her coffee fix. He was about to turn off the lights and head upstairs when he glanced outside. He saw Lorelai's jeep and wondered what it was doing there. Than he quickly realized the person inside of it, and ran out the door.

"Lorelai! Are you okay?" Luke asked knocking on the car doors window.

Lorelai got out of the car and fell into Luke's arms crying hysterically. All Luke wanted to do right now was get Lorelai inside of the diner, so he quickly picked her up with his muscular arms, and brought her up to his apartment. He sat on the couch with Lorelai in his lap crying into his shirt.

"Shhhhh… everything's going to be alright," Luke said doing his best to try to comfort Lorelai.

Lorelai sniffled a little and hugged Luke. "Oh Luke… it was… awful…"

A/n: Okay so I am trying to do my best with the updating so hang with me here. I am not sure if I should continue this story or not… seeing as it seems to be going in different directions. If you would like me to continue than I recommend you **Review** because if I don't get many reviews I will probably stop this story. Sorry for the Chapter being so short! Btw sorry if there was a lot of bad grammar, I didn't have a chance to proof read, plus I am young and suck at English. Please **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and for encouraging me to continue on with this story! I just got back from soccer and I scored my first goal playing with this team! I am so excited! Anyways you probably don't care. Please **Review!** AND ENJOY!

Lorelai sniffled a little and hugged Luke. "Oh Luke… it was… awful…"

"What was awful? What happened Lorelai?" Luke asked starting to get very worried.

"I went to Jason's house to surprise him because we have barely seen each other in the last few weeks."

"And…" Luke was urging her on to continue.

"And I rang the doorbell and no one answered so I turned around and than Nicole answered the door in nothing on but a thin robe and…" Luke cut off Lorelai.

"Wait a minute, you mean Nicole as in my Nicole?"

"Well I guess she is no longer only yours cause she was there with Jason, both of them wearing barely anything and…" Lorelai started crying even more. She couldn't get any words out.

"I don't believe this!" Luke said his anger growing. Than Luke looked at Lorelai, she looked so sad, her eyes like a puppy that's owner just went on vacation. Luke hated Jason now with a passion. He couldn't believe he would do this to her. I mean if he got her in the first place why would he want to give her up? Luke felt like beating the crap out of Jason, but he knew that that wouldn't help anything.

Luke Pulled Lorelai to him, into a comforting hug. "I am so sorry Luke," Lorelai said while sniffling.

"Sorry for what?" Luke said. He had been thinking so much about killing Jason that he forgot about the person he was cheating on Lorelai with.

"About Nicole I mean…"

"Its okay," Luke said gently. He didn't really care about Nicole right now. All he wanted was for Lorelai to feel comforted and safe. The only reason he got together with Nicole was because Lorelai had Alex and than Jason. He knew that he could never love her like he already did Lorelai.

"Thanks Luke, for everything," Lorelai said sincerely.

"No problem," Luke said giving her a comforting half a smile.

Lorelai gave Luke a hug and left the diner feeling a lot better than she did before.

Back at the apartment Luke was feeling pretty awful. He couldn't believe that a guy would do that to someone like Lorelai. He was so mad at Jason, and Nicole how could she do that to him. Luke felt like leaving he a little message for her to come home to.

Luke quickly dialed Nicole's number.

"Hello, you have reached Nicole Leahy, I am not available at the moment so please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." BEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Hi Nicole this is Luke, I was just visited by Lorelai, how could you do that to me! And to Lorelai! If you wanted out of this relationship all you had to do was say something! I hope you and Jason are happy together! And don't even think about calling back here or apologizing!" Luke hung up angrily. Right now all he wanted was a goodnights sleep.

The Next Day 

Lorelai was getting ready to go to work when suddenly her doorbell rang. It rang and rang and rang and rang… She planned on just ignoring it but the person at the door wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Lorelai ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door.

"Hello?" She said before looking at the person standing in her doorway. When she finally looked up she quickly slammed the door in the guys face.

"Lorelai let me explain," Jason said through the closed door.

"No Jason! We're over!" She said. Jason turned around about to leave when he heard the door open again. He turned back around and Lorelai through something at his head and once again slammed the door. Jason put his hand on the spot that she hit and looked around to see exactly what object was that had just been thrown at him. Than he saw it, it was the key that he had given her. He picked it up and slowly walked to his car and drove home never to see Lorelai again.

After work at the independence inn Lorelai drove to Luke's for her daily coffee fix. And to make sure that Luke was still going on the trip with her to the Bahamas after last night.

The bell above the door jingled and Luke quickly looked up smiling to himself when he saw the person enter.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai said her normal perky self.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Coffee please!"

"No," Luke said quickly and than walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT! But Luke…" Luke arrived back from the kitchen.

"How much coffee have you had today?"

"I have only had 3 cups! PLEASE!"

"No," Luke said again. Than Lorelai gave Luke her famous Lorelai pout. Luke just couldn't resist, he didn't know why but whenever she did that he always gave in. He quickly poured her a cup.

"Fine but this is your only one today."

"Okay," Lorelai said thinking that he would forget about his last statement.

"So Luke, we still on for the trip to the Bahamas?" Lorelai asked keeping her voice down to keep any suspicion from the town.

"Yup, we leave Friday right?"

"Yup! I can't wait, we are going to have the best time!" Lorelai said smiling from ear to ear.

Luke smirked to himself. "Okay so Rory, Paris, and I will be waiting for you to pick us up to go to the airport okay?"

"Sounds good. What did you end up doing with that extra ticket anyways?" Luke asked curiously.

"Oh well I sold it on Ebay, I had no idea these tickets were worth so much." Lorelai said in disbelief. Luke laughed at her expression.

"Well I got to head back to the house and start packing! See yah Friday!"

"Bye," Luke said. He had some packing of his own to do.

Back at the Gilmore house 

"Rory!" Lorelai called from her room upstairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"I am having a packing crisis. I have nothing to wear on this vacation!" Lorelai said starting to freak out.

"What are you talking about mom you have more clothes than anyone I know!"

"Well non that work for this vacation."

"Rory ran upstairs to help her mom out."

She went into the room and saw clothes everywhere. "Mom you have a ton of clothes!"

"Yeah but I have no bathing suits or tank tops or skirts or…"

"Okay I get it!" Rory said trying to stop her mom from ranting. "Wait a minute what about this one piece, and this one, and these tank tops, and skirts?" Rory said gathering all of the clothes that her mother claims not to have.

"But those are so ughhhh," Lorelai said.

"Mom these are fine, we are just going with Paris and Luke."

"Yeah _just _Luke," Lorelai repeated silent enough so that Rory wouldn't hear.

A/n: I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make this chapter longer than my past ones, because you all want them to be longer (and today I had a little bit more time). Sorry if you didn't really like the Nicole/Jason part, but I wanted to get them out of the way so could focus more on Luke and Lorelai. Please **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thanks for all of your reviews! I love them. Some of your guy's suggestions I am going to work on including. I had the best day today! Read the bottom to see why and Please Read and **Review**! By the way I am too lazy to proofread this chapter so sorry for my errors.

Lorelai decided that she didn't like any of the clothes that she had for her vacation to the Bahamas, so she decided to go shopping. She bought all new tank tops, mini skirts, short shorts, and many string bikinis. It was Thursday night and they would be heading to the Bahamas tomorrow.

The Gilmore House 

"Hello?" Lorelai called out, back from her shopping spree.

"Hey mom! Where have you been?" Rory asked curiously.

"I just picked up a few new clothes at the mall for our trip tomorrow." Lorelai headed out the door and to the car to get all of her shopping bags. She came back with about 12.

"_A few _clothes? Mom looks like you left nothing in the mall!"

"Well I told you all of my old clothes were old and gross, so I wanted to get new ones."

"If you were going to go shopping you should have told me, I need a few new clothes of my own," Rory said disappointed in her mom.

"Sorry hon," Lorelai said apologetically.

"Its okay. Oh my God I am so excited for tomorrow!"

"I know! I figure that we will arrive there around 1:00, we can check in and hang around the beach for the rest of the day!" Lorelai exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said excitedly.

"We should probably head to bed soon hon, we are getting up extremely early tomorrow."

"Okay I am just going to finish up some homework and than head to bed."

"Sounds good, night kid," Lorelai said while kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Night mom."

The next morning 

A knock came from the door and Lorelai answered it.

"Hey, ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Almost, just have to make sure I packed everything and that sort of stuff."

"Okay, well where are your bags?"

"They are right over there," Lorelai said pointing to a big pile of bags.

"Did you guys pack everything you own?" Luke said amazed at how many bags there were.

"Nope only mom did that," Rory said while entering the living room. "Okay Paris and I are all set to go."

"Great you guys can help Luke load all of the luggage into the car while I make sure we have everything. I will be in the car in a few minutes."

Rory, Paris, and Luke headed off to load everything and shortly after Lorelai came out of the house.

"Okay we have everything!"

"Great let hit the road before we hit traffic," Luke said not wanting to be late to the airport.

Lorelai hopped into the front of the jeep next to Luke, and Rory and Paris were in the back. Lorelai quickly popped in a CD and started singing along with whatever song was playing.

"Oh great!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kay, so Luke where is all of the coffee?" Lorelai asked craving for her liquid death (as Luke calls it.)

"What makes you think that I brought coffee?"

"Cause if you didn't bring coffee than you are not going to be very happy!" Lorelai said knowing that Luke would never deprive her, of her coffee for an entire plane ride.

"Its in the back." Luke said.

Lorelai basically jumped into the back in search of her coffee, Luke smirked.

The rest of the way to the airport was surprisingly quiet, since Lorelai had fallen asleep while singing along to a song.

The four of them checked in their bags, went through the metal detectors, and were now about to board the plane.

"Okay so what are the seating arrangements?" Paris asked.

Everyone checked their ticket and Luke and Lorelai were together at the middle of the plane, and Rory and Paris were at the way back.

"Well it looks like Luke and I are sitting together, and you and Rory are sitting together."

"Perfect!" Rory said.

The plane boarded and the plane was about to take off.

"Are you okay Lorelai?" Luke asked when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Yeah I am fine, just a little nervous, I hate planes."

The plane started to move and Lorelai swallowed.

"Hey, come here," Luke said, while hugging Lorelai reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai said while looking up at him.

"No problem." He replied.

After they took off they stayed in the same position. Luke wanted Lorelai to feel protected, and indeed she did. A little while later they both fell asleep. Luke's arm was around Lorelai's back, and her head was resting on his shoulder, with his head resting above her head.

Paris and Rory had talked about everything. They talked about boys, gossip, makeup, food, anything you could imagine. When the captain turned off the seatbelt sign Rory figured that she would go check on Luke and her mom to make sure that everything was all right.

She headed over to their seats and saw them sleeping in the cutest position. Rory ran back and got Paris. She showed her their position and Paris just smiled. Rory had to do something to remember this moment. She ran back to her seat and grabbed her camera. She came back and shot a few pictures of them. Than she returned to her seat hoping that this trip changed a few things in her mom and Luke's friendship.

A/N: I hope you like it. In the next chapter they will actually be in the Bahamas! Yay! Okay so I was really happy today because in my soccer game today I scored a hatrick (for those of you who don't play soccer that's when you score 3 or more goals in one game). So I decided that I needed to write another chapter in this fanfic! Well I hope I do well a lot in soccer cause than you guys will be getting _lots_ of updates! Please **Review** and make my day even better!


	7. Splish Splash

A/n: Hey everyone, Thank you so much for your reviews I love them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! I would really like some good feedback on how this story is going. I scored another goal and I tried to make this chapter a little longer than some of the other chapters so please **REVIEW! **And ENJOY!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Plane started to land, which woke Luke and Lorelai up with a jolt.

"mmmmm?" Lorelai mumbled.

Luke slowly lifted his head off of her head before she noticed. Lorelai slowly opened her eyes. She quickly took her head off of Luke's shoulder and hoped that he didn't think that she was a freak.

Lorelai realized that they were landing, and that the plane seemed to be moving at warped speed. She quickly held on to Luke for protection. When the plane finally finished landing, the four of them got off of the plane and went to baggage claim.

"Ughhhh, Luke we will never get all of our bags off, EVER!" Lorelai said annoyed.

"Well maybe if you didn't take all of Connecticut with you this would go by faster!" Luke exclaimed.

Rory and Paris just looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Luke and Lorelai sounded like an old married couple.

"Oh, oh, Luke there's one, and another, and another!" said Lorelai excitedly.

As Luke got all of their luggage Lorelai couldn't help but notice how strong and muscular Luke was. As he lifted up the bags Lorelai could see his muscles, even through all of his flannel.

Luke noticed Lorelai looking at him, and she quickly turned away.

As they rented a car, Luke once again, had to pick up all of their luggage, Lorelai was watching him through the side mirrors, so that he wouldn't catch her looking at him again.

Lorelai decided that she would drive, with Luke in the front seat and Rory and Paris in the back. Lorelai started to pull out of the airport while looking for a station on the radio. The music was all Bahamian, so Lorelai just settled on a channel.

Although Lorelai was very smart at times, this was not one of those moments.

Lorelai hadn't noticed that there were other people driving on the same side of the road as her. AND IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai shrieked.

Everyone looked up from what they had been doing and noticed that the were driving against traffic.

Lorelai pulled over as fast as she could, trying her best to avoid getting into an accident. When she was finally off of the road she started to tear. That was one of the scariest moments of her life.

Luke was about to yell at her, until he saw the expression on her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked very concerned.

The tears started to come from Lorelai's eyes a lot faster than you would have thought.

"Hey, come here." Luke said gently, as he pulled her into a hug. Luke just sat there with Lorelai crying on his shoulder until she seemed to have calmed down.

"I am so sorry!" Lorelai said while sniffling.

"Don't worry about it," They all said trying to be as comforting as possible, although it was very hard for Paris.

"How about I take over from here?" Luke asked.

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said while getting out of the car to switch seats with him. The rest of the drive to the Atlantis was fine. When they finally got there they could not believe their eyes. It was bigger than you could ever imagine, and very beautiful. They all got out of the car without taking their eyes off of the building, or buildings.

"Wow!" Rory and Luke said.

"Its gorgeous," said Lorelai in amazement.

"Its okay I guess," Paris said in a snobbish tone.

They all stared at Paris in disbelief.

"Okay I'll admit it's pretty," Paris said giving in.

They all went inside to check in and get their sweet. Surprisingly their sweet was ready as soon as they checked in, so they went to go check it out.

They swung open the door, and entered the gigantic sweet. "Whoah!" They all (even Paris) said at the same time. They were amazed at how beautiful the room was.

Lorelai quickly ran outside to the porch, to see their view. It was gorgeous, overlooking the pools, waterslides, fish tanks, and even the beach. "Wow!" Lorelai whispered.

The rest of them soon joined her in enjoying the view.

"I have an idea!" Lorelai quickly said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why don't we go to one of the pools, or the beaches like we intended to do, instead of looking at the view all day?"

"Sounds good," said Rory with Paris and Luke agreeing with her.

"Okay why don't we all get changed and than we can head off?" everyone nodded their heads and were off to change into their bathing suits.

Once they were all finished they all met back into the living room. "Okay so I think I want to go to the beach, what about you guys?"

"Beach sounds good," said Luke.

"I think Paris and I are going to head toward the Pool with two big suns in the middle of it." Rory said.

"Okay, why don't we meet back here later?".

"Okay, bye mom, bye Luke."

"Bye," said Luke.

"Bye you two, have fun. Make sure you find some hot guys on your way!" Lorelai said.

Rory Laughed, "We'll try our hardest. See yah later." And with that Rory and Paris left.

"So shall we?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"We shall," Luke answered, and they both walked out the door.

When they arrived at the beach it surprisingly was not that crowded. When they looked at the other side of it, they saw a ton of people, but they must have found the perfect spot.

"How about here?" Lorelai asked pointing to two beach chairs.

"Okay." They set their stuff down and started putting sun tan lotion on.

"Hey Luke will you do my back for me please?"

"uh…sure." Luke answered nervously.

Luke took some of the sun tan lotion and started rubbing it on her back.

'Oh my God this feels so good' Lorelai though to herself. When all of the sun tan lotion was rubbed in Luke stopped. Lorelai was a little disappointed that he stopped.

"You need help with your back?" Lorelai offered.

"Um… yeah thanks."

Lorelai wanted to show Luke how good it feels. As she started to rub his back with sun tan lotion Luke sighed.

' She does this really well,' he thought.

When it was all rubbed in she wondered what they should do next.

"You want to go into the water?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!" Said Lorelai like a little kid. Luke smirked at this. They just got outside and it was already extremely hot.

Luke took off his shirt and started to take off his shoes. Lorelai on the other hand was having some trouble getting her shirt off. (they somehow put sun tan lotion on with their shirts on hehe.)

"You need help?" Luke said while chuckling.

"Yes please."

Luke slowly lifted up her shirt his hands gently rubbing against her skin.

"Thanks," Lorelai said shyly.

"No problem." Luke couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in her bathing suit. It was a turquoise blue bikini that matched her eyes perfectly.

Lorelai continued to undress and take off her shoes. When she was finally done they both walked toward the ocean together. When they got to where the tide stopped Luke started to run into the water. ( I know very un-Luke behavior, but what can I say he is a totally different person around Lorelai.) Lorelai felt the water.

"Are you crazy! The water is like below zero!" Lorelai yelled out to him.

"Oh come on, it feels good."

"No way! I am not going in there!" Lorelai started to turn around and walk back.

Luke quickly ran out of the water and picked her up.

"Ah!" Lorelai screamed. "Your cold and wet! Put me down!" Lorelai started to try to get out of his hold. Luke quickly went back to the water and gently through Lorelai in.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai said coming up from the water, shivering.

"Oh come on it isn't that cold."

"Yes it is!" Lorelai said her teeth chattering and lips turning purple.

Luke quickly put his arms around Lorelai for warmth. Lorelai snuggled into him. Although she started to feel a lot warmer, she stayed in Luke's arms. She eventually let go and splashed Luke.

"That was mean!"

"How else was I going to get you to come into the water?" Luke pointed out.

Lorelai splashed him again. This time Luke splashed back. They started splashing back and fourth until Luke splashed once and went under the water.

Lorelai was searching for his shadow and kept turning around and couldn't find it. She started to get very worried.

All of a sudden she felt arms around her waist. She turned around and there Luke was. She splashed him again. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Luke smirked.

"I am serious you got me all worried!" Luke's smirk became a huge smile.

"Sorry. Truss?"

"Truss." They shook hands.

They started swimming around for a while and than they decided that it was time to come out. When they got back to their beach chairs Luke put a towel around Lorelai and than one around himself. Lorelai couldn't help but notice how nice and caring he was being.

"Thanks Luke. I had a really good time." She said sounding as if it was the end of a date.

"Me too. Come on Rory and Paris are probably wondering where we are."

They walked back to the hotel side by side.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n: I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! I actually went to the Atlantis 2 years ago and I had the best time, so the scenes that I explain will be real (and a lot of them very romantic). Anyways I was going to go back this year but we went to a less expensive hotel and JESSE MCCARTNEY ended up being at the Atlantis. I am so jealous. Anyways Please **_Review_**, and feel free to give suggestions! I also will probably be updating later tonight so look for it.


	8. Hammerheads, and cannonballs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: Thanks again for all of the reviews. Sorry about the last chapter, I had a lot of spelling errors, and the sad part is that I knew how to spell both of the words that I miss spelled. Oh well, everyone has their off days. Well I hope that You enjoy this chapter and please _Review!_

xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxo

Luke and Lorelai back in the room.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai said to Paris and Rory who were reading on the couch.

"Hey, your back later than expected."

"Yeah well time fly's when your having fun." Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

Rory and Paris exchanged glances.

"Um, so I am going to go and take a shower and get ready for dinner. We haven't exactly said whose room's whose."

"Um, mom I was going to mention this before but it kind of slipped my mind." Rory said with a shy look outside, but an enormous smile inside.

"What is it?"

"Well when you and Luke were in the bathrooms changing, Paris and I checked out both of the rooms."

"And…" Lorelai said trying to get whatever Rory had to say out of her.

"And each of the rooms have one queen size bed."

"What? That's impossible." Lorelai checked out both of the rooms. "Ugh I knew this room was to good to be true! Maybe we can get another room."

"No mom, this kind of hotel is booked all year long, there is no way that there is another suite open."

"Maybe you could order a cot," Paris suggested. Rory elbowed her.

"Ouch!" Paris said holding her arm in pain.

"That's a great idea thanks Paris!" Lorelai was off to find the phone.

"Good job Paris!"

"Sorry! But that really hurt!"

Lorelai on the phone with customer service 

"Hello, customer service how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Lorelai Gilmore. I was just calling to order a cot for room 401."

"I am sorry Ms. Gilmore, but we do not have anymore cots available."

"No more cots available!"

"I am afraid not, they seemed to be very popular this week."

"Okay well thank you anyways," Lorelai said.

"No problem. If I receive anymore cots I will give you a call."

"I appreciate that, well goodbye."

"Goodbye Ms. Gilmore."

Rory walked into the room.

"So mom did you order a cot?"

"No, I can't believe that a place like this has no more cots."

"Well, mom maybe you should hop into the shower before dinner."

"Yeah a nice hot shower sounds good. Don't leave with out me please." Lorelai said while going to get into the shower.

"Oh yes, cause I do that to you all the time."

After Lorelai's shower she came out of the bathroom already to go.

"Everyone ready?"

'Yup." Rory answered for them all.

After there delicious dinner Rory and Paris decided to go to the movie theater while Luke and Lorelai hung out.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. How about we hang out outside for a little bit."

"That sounds good."

Luke and Lorelai started to walk around the outside part of the hotel. It was getting pretty dark, but the resort had little lights around the path. They were passing one of the pools closest to the hotel, and entering a bridge, with a waterfall to the side of it.

"Wow!" Lorelai said referring to the waterfall.

"Hmmm…that's funny, I didn't think that you were a big fan of hammerheads," Luke stated as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Lorelai said jumping towards Luke and grabbing his hand. She suddenly looked down and realized that there were three hammerheads below them. "Oh my god! Why would the put a hammerhead tank right under a bridge!"

"Beats me." Luke said giving Lorelai's hand a squeeze. Lorelai suddenly forgot about the sharks under them and just stared into his blue eyes for the second time on this trip. All of a sudden the bridge started to shake. Lorelai hugged Luke for protection still not letting go of his hand. People unexpectedly passed Luke and Lorelai on the bridge.

"Come on," Luke said gently without letting go of Lorelai. They walked with their arms wrapped around each other even after they exited the bridge. Lorelai noticed there was a small sand spot/beach leading from where the water underneath the bridge was. There was a sign.

"Do not cross, animals with large teeth in these waters," Lorelai read, "Oh that's smart, what happens if you miss the sign, and you could enter the water with giant hammerheads!"

"I am sure that no one has done that."

"Whatever you say." Lorelai said not believing anything that he was saying.

The two of them continued to explore the resort. They than discovered a pool lit with lights all around it. Lorelai sat down and put her feet in the water. She patted the seat beside her to invite Luke to join her. Luke gladly accepted her offer and sat down.

"Thanks for coming Luke, today was really fun."

"Yeah it was." Luke said giving Lorelai the smile that he reserved only for her.

"And we still have 5 more days to go! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Luke just sat there and smiled hoping that some things during this vacation changed.

Luke started to get up but Lorelai decided that it was payback time. She quickly pushed him in the pool.

"Hey!" Luke said as he came up from the water.

"Hey you deserved that after throwing me into the freezing cold ocean!"

"Well the least you can do is help me out!" Luke said.

"Fine," Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand intending on pulling him out of the water, but Luke had other plans. He quickly pulled her into the water, to join him.

"Ugh, you little sneak!" Lorelai said.

"Well, now that we are both soaking wet in the pool what do you want to do?"

"Um, how about we have a cannon ball contest!" Lorelai suggested.

"Your on!" Lorelai couldn't help but notice how playful Luke really was. She loved this Luke and never wanted to let him go.

"Okay so when you go I will rate your cannonball and vice versa for me."

"Okay, you want to go first?" Luke offered.

"Sure," Lorelai got up and went over to the edge of the pool. "You have to promise not to laugh at me!"

"I promise."

"Okay well here goes nothing." Lorelai quickly jumped into the pool while doing her miniature cannonball. Luke watched very closely for the splash but barely saw any. He laughed a little bit to himself, but made sure that Lorelai did not see him when she came up. "So, what's my score."

"Um, I give you a 7." Luke lied.

"Really! Cool! Okay now it's your turn." Lorelai said standing in the shallow end of the pool. Luke quickly got up and went to the edge of the pool. He jumped in and made the biggest splash Lorelai had ever seen. It even got her wet all the way at the shallow end.

Luke came up from underneath the water and asked," So what do I get?"

"hmmm, let me think about that one, A MILLION!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke smiled. Lorelai quickly got out of the pool and checked her cell phone in her purse. "Oh my God! Luke we have been out here for 2 hours! Rory and Paris must be wondering where we are. Come on lets head back."

"Okay." Luke agreed.

Luke and Lorelai got to their suite and opened the door. They walked in, still soaked from being in the pool. Rory and Paris were sitting on the couch watching TV. They looked up and saw the two fully dressed soaked adults. They just looked at each other with their eyebrows raised with out saying a word.

Xooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxooxxooxooxxooxooxx

A/n: I hope you all liked that chapter! The bridge and the hammerhead part is actually true, along with the sign and the river bank thingy (it is very freaky.) Anyways please review! I am also planning on starting a new story in a few days so stay tuned, and don't worry I will keep on writing this one cause I hate it when people don't finish their stories. The next chapter will most likely have the Huge ass water slides so look for it. Please _REVIEW!_


	9. Beds and ice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. 

_**A/n: Hey every one! Thanks for the reviews! (For those of you that actually took the time to review). ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

_**Last on Bahama Mama**_

Luke and Lorelai got to their suite and opened the door. They walked in, still soaked from being in the pool. Rory and Paris were sitting on the couch watching TV. They looked up and saw the two fully dressed soaked s. They just looked at each other with their eyebrows raised with out saying a word.

"What happened to you guys?" Rory and Paris both said

"Um… we ally fell into the pool," Lorelai said quickly.

"Okay…" Rory said not believing a word that her mother was saying, she figured she would get the rest of the story later.

"Okay well I am going to take a shower, when I come out I want us all to talk for a second about sleeping arrangements okay?"

"Okay," Everyone said.

Luke and Lorelai both took a shower (unfortunately separately) and quickly went to the living room area. Lorelai and Luke were on the _small_ couch, and Rory and Paris were sitting on the floor.

"Okay, since there are only two queen sized beds I have figure out the perfect sleeping arrangements." Lorelai said.

"I don't like the sound of this," Luke said.

"Okay, Rory and I will be sharing a bed and Luke and Paris will be sharing a bed. Glad we got that settled." Lorelai quickly rushed out of the room.

Paris and Luke looked at each other for a second before racing into "Lorelai and Rory's" room.

"There is no way I am sharing a bed with him!" "There is no way I am sharing a bed with her!" They both said at the same time.

"How about I sleep on the couch and than you three can take the beds," Luke said trying to use his common sense.

"Luke, have you seen how small that couch is!" Lorelai said.

"Seriously, when you guys were sitting there you were practically laying on top of each other!" Paris said with a smirk on her face.

Luke and Lorelai's faces quickly turned bright red.

Luke that said, "What about a cot?"

"Already called, they said that they don't have anymore."

"What! This is the biggest place I have ever seen! How can they not have an extra cot!"

"Beats me." Lorelai said, her face still trying to turn back to its normal color.

"How about this, Mom and Luke can sleep in that room, and Paris and I will sleep in here." Rory said logically.

"Its our only choice," Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"Okay." Luke said and headed off to his room to finish unpacking.

"LUKE!" Lorelai screamed from the kitchen.

"Jeez. Lorelai there are other people in this hotel too."

"Will you please make me coffee?"

"Me too," Rory said while entering the kitchen.

"Its 11:00 at night, there is no way that you are getting coffee!"

"But Luke!"

"No!"

Lorelai and Rory gave the famous Gilmore pout.

"She becomes more and more like you every day." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Thank you." Rory said. Luke smiled.

"So how about that coffee," Lorelai said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Exactly," Luke said.

"Wait what?" Lorelai was totally confused.

"Lukey! I promise not to push you in the pool anymore!"

Rory was becoming very interested in this conversation. She never found out the true reason why they were wet.

"No!"

Lorelai smiled at Luke thinking about earlier that day. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, I will make you your coffee," Luke said giving in.

"Yay!" Luke turned around and started making the coffee."

'_wow Luke really does have a nice butt!'_ Lorelai thought. She turned and saw Rory giggling.

"What!" Lorelai asked. Rory glanced at Luke and than back at her mother. She knew that she was starting to get the hint.

"Shut up!" Lorelai said, becoming embarrassed.

"Oh, I almost forgot that we need Ice for the fridge. Mom will you come and get it with me?"

"I don't know…" Lorelai said.

"Or would you like to continue…" Lorelai's hand quickly went over Rory's mouth.

Luke turned around with a confused look on his face. Lorelai smiled. "Of course I will come with you hon." She said with her hand still over Rory's mouth just incase. Than she gave Rory a ly stare and finally put her hand down.

The two of them walked out of the room. "So…mom you want to tell me what really happened today."

"Nothing happened."

"That's what they all say." Rory said.

She quickly got the ice and went back into the room leaving Lorelai out in the hall to think about what she just said. Lorelai soon reentered the suite.

"Here's your coffee." Luke said while placing a large mug in front of Lorelai.

"Thanks." Lorelai said. Luke noticed that there was something wrong. Lorelai seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yes everything's fine." Lorelai quickly gulped down her coffee and her and Luke got washed up for bed.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Lorelai asked while lying in bed.

"Um…how about we see where the day takes us." Luke said.

"I like that idea," Lorelai said, "Night Luke."

"Night Lorelai." Before the two of them knew it they were off to dream land, having no idea what position they would end up in, in the morning.

_**A/N: Sorry everyone I lied, the next chapter will have the HUGE A$$ water slides, and yes Number One Dork I did steal that from you lol. I hope you guys liked it, that chapter was kind of dull but the new ones will have LOTS of action in them. Stay tuned and PLEASE REVIEW I know that reviewing is a pain in the butt but if I don't get at least 15-20 reviews to this story I will stop writing (or just make a bad ending cause I hate it when I am reading a story and there is no ending and it started like 2 years ago). SO REVIEW! PLEASE. I promise I will review your stories if you want. (I LOVE REVIEWS if oyu haven't yet noticed).**_


	10. Huge ass Slides

A/n: I loved all of your reviews, and I am glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story. I will try to update soon, which will most likely happen on Sunday. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also if you have any stories that you want people to read tell me about them! (But they have to be Luke/Lorelai other wise I will get bored lol) I love reading fan fiction just as much as I like writing about it. Well I hope you enjoy!   
In Rory and Paris's room 

Rory and Paris were both awake and were getting ready to go to breakfast and than hit the beach.

"Did you sleep well?" Paris asked.

"Yeah I did, how about you?" Rory replied.

"Surprisingly I did, I am just wondering how your mom and Luke slept?" Paris said with a smirk on her face.

Rory started to laugh and become very curious, "Well lets go see."

"Won't they be up by now?"

"No way, they probably won't be getting up for another couple hours!" The two of them rushed to Luke and Lorelai's room.

Rory had the biggest smile on her face. Lorelai's head was in the crook of Luke's arm, with her other arm unconsciously lying across Luke's chest. Luke had an arm under her, instinctively keeping her close. Rory quickly ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Paris said once she left Luke and Lorelai's room and heading in the direction that Rory had gone. Before she knew it Rory was running past her back into the lovebirds room.

Paris than followed Rory back into the room, seeing what Rory had brought. Rory had started to take some pictures.

After a few flashes Lorelai started to wake up. Rory quickly pointed to a big chair in the room telling Paris that they should hide. They both stayed out of site as Lorelai started to remember where she was.

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes and was surprised at the position that they had both ended up in, but she felt so safe with Luke's arm around her, and very comfortable so she just snuggled closer.

Paris looked at Rory and signaled that this was their time to go. The started heading out the door, but right before exiting Rory took another picture and smiled.

Rory and Paris were both exiting the suite when they saw these two HOTT guys leaving the suite right next door. They both smiled at each other and knew that this was going to be the best vacation.

Back in Luke and Lorelai's room at around 9:00AM 

Luke started to wake up, and realized the position that they both were in. He smiled, and as much as he wanted to stay like that forever, he knew that they both had to get up and start the day. He started to nudge Lorelai.

"Lorelai." He said softly.

"Mmm…" Lorelai said while snuggling closer.

"We have to get up," Luke said in the same soft voice.

"Okay," Lorelai said starting to become more awake.

Luke got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Lorelai just continued laying there in bed now wide awake thinking about everything that had happened so far on this vacation. When Luke came out of the bathroom a while later, Lorelai decided that now it was her turn to get dressed.

After they were both dressed the decided to go and get something to eat.

A the Buffet 

"Two please," Luke said to the hostess.

"Follow me." The hostess brought them to a table outside. After they were seated and made sure that the seats were saved, the both went up to the buffet to get some food. Luke came back first with oatmeal and fruit. A while later, Lorelai came back with an omelet with everything in it, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and everything else that you can imagine.

"That stuff will kill you," Luke said.

"No it won't, that stuff," Lorelai said pointing to his oatmeal and fruit, "will kill me."

They both continued to eat. The both couldn't help but notice how many couples surrounded them. All sorts of couples; engaged, newlyweds, married, dating, old, everything. Surprisingly they both felt very comfortable there. It was almost like they were a COUPLE. After they were completely finished they both left and headed for the pool.

"This is perfect," Lorelai said pointing to two beach chairs.

"It's completely in the sun!" Luke complained.

" Well how else do you expect me to tan?" Lorelai said with a pout.

"Fine."

They both put plenty of suntan lotion on and laid in the sun.

"Oh my God its hot out here!" Lorelai said feeling as if she was about to die.

"How about we hit the water slides?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said while getting up.

"Which one do you want to go on first?" She asked.

"Umm, how about that one!" He said pointing to the biggest water slide (called the leap of faith.)

"Are you out of your mind! I'll die!"

"No you won't! Come on, it will be fun," Luke said holding out his hand.

"Fine," Lorelai said taking his hand.

"Oh look how long the line is, we better skip this one," Lorelai said starting to leave, but Luke held her hand tighter.

"It will go by fast." Luke said.

"Ugh, fine."

They waited in line for about 20 minutes until it was Luke's turn. "You will be fine!" Luke said to Lorelai right before the light turned green and he headed down the leap of faith. When he finished the slide he landed in a little pool. He quickly got out of the way just enough for Lorelai not to hit him badly when she came down.

Lorelai's heart was beating at 100 mph. She was so scared, but she knew that Luke believed that she could do it, which gave her a little confidence boost. The light turned green. '_Here goes nothing_' Lorelai thought and headed down. She came down and Luke caught her a the end of the slide.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai said short of breath.

"Yeah, fun wasn't it?"

"Yes, but don't expect me to be going on it again anytime soon!"

"Deal, now where to?" Luke asked.

"How about that one?" Lorelai said pointing to a line of people waiting for something.

"Lorelai, you don't even know what they are waiting for!"

"So. If I survived that other slide I can survive anything!" Lorelai said with a smile on her face. Luke smirked at her remark.

"Okay lets go on that slide." The wait for that slide was much shorter, they both went in separate tubes (cause you have to) and went down a very windy slide. Lorelai went first this time with Luke right behind her. She thought that the slide was over but she was wrong.

"Oh my God! Luke! We are going through a shark tank!" Lorelai said very scared. Luke remembered how afraid of sharks Lorelai was.

"Don't worry, they can't get us in here," Luke said trying his best to comfort Lorelai while he was in a separate tube.

"What if the glass breaks!" Lorelai said starting to freak out. Luke quickly realized that the water was only about 2 feet deep and took his tube and walked over to Lorelai's. He set his down right next to hers and held out his hand. Lorelai quickly took it and they looked into each others eyes not realizing that they were both about to go down the other part of the water slide.

"Ahhh!" Lorelai ended up going down the slide backwards still holding onto Luke's hand whose tube was now basically attached to hers, the two of them started laughing. The slide finally ended, and they decided that next time they would look at what the slides actually were.

"How about that one?" Lorelai said pointing to two slides where people race.

"Lets go!" Luke said.

When it was finally their turn, Luke went onto the right slide and Lorelai went on the left slide.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The person in charge of the slide said.

They both ended, and Luke ended up winning.

"You cheated!" Lorelai accused him.

"What? How?" Luke asked.

"Your slide was slippier!"

"Is that even a word?" Luke asked.

"Yes!"

"How about we go get some food?" Luke offered.

"Okay."

_The Sea Shell Restaurant(I don't know what the real name is)_

The surroundings of the restaurant were beautiful. It was outside and right above a lake with waterfalls and fish.

"Wow this is beautiful!" Lorelai said while looking at the lake.

"Sure is." Luke said while admiring the scenery.

Suddenly Lorelai and Luke saw two people paddle boating.

"Oh my God, Luke We have to do that!" Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

A/n: Okay that chapter was probably a little bit confusing for those of you who have never been to the Atlantis, so I am really sorry, but I couldn't think of a less confusing way to explain it. If you have ever seen that Mary-Kate and Ashley movie in the Bahamas that it may be a little clearer. I am so Sorry, but please** REVIEW** so that I can continue writing chapters! Sorry if the chapters are getting a little too corny.


	11. Clouds and Paddleboats

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned all of these characters.

A/n: Thank you all the reviews once again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please remember; the more **REVIEWS** the faster the **updates**. Also I am sorry for any bad grammar, or spelling mistakes, but I was in a rush to put up another chapter, so ENJOY 

"Oh my God Luke, we have to do that!" Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face pointing to the paddleboats.

Luke looked to see what Lorelai was pointing at and decided that it wasn't that bad of an idea.

"How about we do that _after_ we eat?" He asked.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Luke said with a smirk on his face.

Luke and Lorelai ate a wonderful meal, and decided that they should start heading down to where the paddleboats were located.

Luke and Lorelai were on there way over when Lorelai asked, " So Luke, have you ever been paddle boating before?"

"Of course, haven't you?"

"Not exactly."

"Don't worry it's easy, all there is to do is paddle and steer. Do you want me to steer?" Luke asked.

"No, I think that I am going to give it a try, it looks like fun!" Lorelai said, a smile growing wider on her face.

Luke smiled. Lorelai was always happy back at Stars Hollow, but on this vacation she seemed happier than ever. He liked it, and could definitely get used to them hanging out more often back at home.

Luke and Lorelai finally arrived at the lake and went up to the desk.

"Hello, we would like to rent a paddleboat please," Lorelai said.

"I am sorry our last one was just taken, but the people on it only rented it for half an hour, if you would like to wait for it you are welcomed to," The woman said.

"Do you want to wait for it?" Luke asked.

"If that's okay with you…" Lorelai started.

"It's fine with me," Luke turned back to the paddleboat woman. "Yes we would like to wait."

"Okay, just make sure to stay around the lake area and I will call you when it is ready."

"Thank you," Luke replied, and the two of them started to walk near the sand.

"Thank you so much Luke, I'm sorry that we have to wait."

"Don't worry about it, I want to go anyways," He said giving her a smile. Lorelai smiled back, and they continued to walk. Suddenly Lorelai stopped and laid down on the sand, not caring that when she would get up her hair would be all sandy.

Without any thought Luke did the same thing. He looked over at Lorelai and saw her looking up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just the clouds. I love trying to figure out what each one looks like." Lorelai said. "Like that one," Lorelai said pointing to a big cloud, " It looks like a dinosaur."

"I don't see how that looks anything like a dinosaur. What about that one, it looks like an eye."

"I don't see that at all." As they were both searching the sky for more clouds their eyes fell upon one shaped like a heart. They both knew that the other one saw it as well. Luke looked at Lorelai.

Feeling eyes on her Lorelai looked at him as well, they once again stared into each other's eyes. Both of them inching closer and closer…"

"Luke Danes, and Lorelai Gilmore, your paddleboat is now ready," They heard over the intercom. They both quickly jumped apart, and tried their best to act normal. Both of their cheeks quickly turning a dark shade of red. The two of them walked over to the desk.

"That will be 15 dollars to rent the paddleboat," the woman said. Lorelai was about to take out her wallet when…

"I got it," Luke said paying the lady.

"Thanks," Lorelai said. Luke smiled back.

The pair quickly got inside of the blue paddleboat and started to paddle, with Lorelai trying to figure out how to control the boat. The steering bar was unusually on the right hand side, so Lorelai was the only one who could control. Lorelai quickly turned and almost had the boat crashing into a giant rock on the side of the Lake.

"Lorelai, are you sure you don't want me to steer?" Luke asked getting worried.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of controlling a paddleboat." As soon as she said that they crashed into another paddleboat. "Sorry!" Lorelai yelled to the other paddle boaters.

"Lorelai…" Luke said getting more worried.

"I can do it!"

"Lorelai!" Luke suddenly screamed when she almost hit a scuba diver.

"That's it, we are switching!" Luke started to get up but Lorelai wouldn't move.

"Come on Luke, I wasn't going to hit him!" Lorelai defended.

"Sure," Luke said getting Lorelai up from her seat.

"No, Luke I am not switching." Lorelai said pushing him away.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Suddenly the boat tipped a little bit and they both went flying out of the boat. Luke was the first to come up. He shook his head, and looked for Lorelai. Out of the blue Lorelai's head came out from under the water. She gasped for a breath.

Luke saw that she was shivering and put his arms around her to warm her up. After Lorelai started to feel warmer, the two of them headed back to the paddleboat. Luke quickly helped Lorelai back inside of the boat, and than he lifted himself into the craft.

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in their original seats, dripping wet, and staring into each other's eyes. Without realizing it their faces were getting nearer, and nearer until their lips crashed onto one another's. Lorelai quickly pulled back, and than wanting his warm lips on hers once again, sweetly gave him a long passionate kiss…

A/n: I know that you guys wanted more Luke and Lorelai action, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please **Review** so that I can get the next chapter out quickly (I don't have school Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, so if I get enough reviews I will quickly write 1 or 2 more chapters with in that time period. Also, am I the only one or does anyone miss how Gilmore girls used to be without Lorelai and Rory in this fight.

Next chapter: Luke and Lorelai discuss what this means, and Paris and Rory come into a surprise.


	12. Speedos and changing rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: THANK YOU all so much for the reviews. I love reviews, that is half of the reason I write stories, and because I love Gilmore Girls! Well anyways I will start to respond to all of my reviewers individually, because I know that when you review, you like to be responded to. Anyways on with the story, I hope that you guys and ENJOY and REVIEW!

Last Chapter 

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in their original seats, dripping wet, and staring into each other's eyes. Without realizing it their faces were getting nearer, and nearer until their lips crashed onto one another's. Lorelai quickly pulled back, and than wanting his warm lips on hers once again, sweetly gave him a long passionate kiss…

They both pulled away from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes once again, now with smiles on their faces.

"Hi," Lorelai said.

"Hi," Luke answered back.

They both knew that they were eventually going to have to talk about what just happened between the two of them.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked, in a very soft tone, still smiling.

"I…I don't…know…we can just forget that it ever happened…if you want…" Luke tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, and suddenly started to become very interested in the bottom of the boat.

"No Luke, I don't want to forget that it ever happened," Lorelai said putting her hand on his wet knee.

"You don't?" Luke asked, his head shooting up.

"No, not unless you want to…"

"I don't." Luke responded quickly. The smiles on their faces growing wider.

"Good." Lorelai said grabbing his hand. "But I still get to steer!" she put her other hand on the steer bar.

"You almost hit a person!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yea huh!"

Lorelai gave him her irresistible smile and Luke immediately gave in.

"Fine," Luke said smiling at her. (Their hands still on each other's.)

Lorelai didn't hit anyone, but she came close a few times. Their time was quickly over and they paddled back to the shore. Luke got out of the boat and helped Lorelai to get out.

They left the lake and started to walk around.

"What now?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"SHOPPING!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"That's where I draw the line!" Luke said.

"PLEASE Luke!" Lorelai begged.

"No, I will not stand with you for hours, and hours waiting for you to try on clothes and jewelry, and anything else that you can imagine, and be bored out…"

Lorelai cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"I could get used to that," Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"Me too. Now we can shop!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai,"

Lorelai gave him the famous Gilmore Pout.

"Fine, but we better do this quick."

"Whatever you say."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Luke mumbled.

In a clothes store 

As soon as Lorelai entered the store she started grabbing what seemed like everything off of the shelves and hangers.

When it seemed like she was finally satisfied with the amount that she got, Luke said, "Great, now we can pay and leave."

"Well I have to try it on first," Lorelai said.

Luke took a seat outside of one of the dressing room, while Lorelai was trying on all of her clothes.

"What do you think of this?" Lorelai came out with a pair of super short shorts, and a hot pink skintight tank top.

"It's Good, now lets go." Luke started to get up.

"I still have to try on my bathing suites," Lorelai quickly shut the curtain, and Luke sat back down.

He looked around and it seemed like he was the only man in the store. He became very interested in his shoes.

"How about this?" Lorelai was wearing a black string bikini that fit her body perfectly. Luke's jaw dropped and he was speechless. Lorelai smiled and put the bathing suite in the pile that she was going to buy.

About 10 minutes later Lorelai finished trying on all of her clothes, and walked up to the cash register with Luke.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"Thank God," Luke mumbled just loud enough for Lorelai to hear. Lorelai gave him an I'm sorry look.

"Now where too?" Luke asked.

"There!" Lorelai said pointing to a guy's store.

"Fine," Luke said figuring that Lorelai couldn't try anything on there.

They entered the store and started to search the racks.

"How about this?" Lorelai said giggling.

Luke looked at what she was holding. A hot pink Speedo.

Luke rolled his eyes, and continued looking through the racks. Lorelai found swim trunks for a great price and handed it to Luke. He decided that he liked them and went up to the cash register to buy them.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Buying these."

"You have to try them on first."

"No I don't."

"What if they don't fit?"

"They will."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know?"

"How?"

"Okay I'll try them on!" Luke said in an agitated tone, although he secretly loved their banters.

Luke went into the dressing room and tried on the swim trunks.

"Well?" Lorelai screamed through the curtain.

"Jeez Lorelai!"

"Let me see them!"

"They fit."

"Let me see!"

"No."

"I will come in there if I have to!"

"No you won't!" Luke said not believing a word that she was saying.

Lorelai quickly opened the curtain.

"Jeez! What if I was naked!"

"Than I wouldn't be complaining," She replied while smiling.

Luke smiled back. He finally had her, the one person that he has loved for years. _LOVE_, did he love her? He knew deep down that he did.

"Take your shirt off," Lorelai said normally.

"What!"

"You can't know if you like the bathing suit with your shirt on."

"Fine," Luke said taking off his shirt. Once it was off he looked at Lorelai, and couldn't help but notice that she was checking him out. He smirked thinking about it.

"So?" Luke asked.

Lorelai was in some kind of daze, a LUKE DAZE.

"Lorelai!" She still wasn't answering. Nothing was working, so he quickly placed his lips on top of hers.

"Huh?" Lorelai said once they had separated.

"What do you think of them?" Luke asked.

"They are nice," She said checking him out once more.

"Okay, so should I buy them?"

"Definitely," Lorelai said a little bit to quickly. "Well I will be out there waiting for you."

"Ok."

Luke quickly finished changing and bought his new swim suite.

The two of them walked out of the store.

"Well we were successful weren't we?" Lorelai asked.

"We sure were," He said. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, smiling. Luke took his hand in hers and they continued to walk.

A/n: I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter! **I will update tomorrow or Wednesday if I get at least 30 reviews**. So if you want another chapter quickly I recommend reviewing. Anyways, sorry that my chapters are so short, but I have a lot of homework to do. PLEASE REVIEW

Next up: Luke and Lorelai spend a lot more time together, and Rory and Paris are starting to get suspicious.


	13. Lobsters and spying

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I WISH THOUGH!

A/n: Thank you all so much for reviewing, I actually got more than 30, so thanks so much! I needed to give some people a push to become a loyal reviewer. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. OMG Gilmore Girls is tonight! I can't wait!

**Krazykrazykt**- Thank you so much for reviewing! I am about to read your story called Looking For Love. Check you email later for a review!

**LukelovesLorelai**- I am REALLY glad that you like this story, and I like how you tell me how each chapter is through stars! Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Javamaniac**- Okay I literally just read your review, and I am reviewing today instead of Wednesday, so I hope you enjoy!

**Lollysamantha**- Yeah, I know 30 reviews is a lot, but I read my stats, and there are so many people that read my story with out reviewing, and it takes a lot of my free time away by updating so just want some reviews as a reward. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

**gilmorefan1200**- I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying my story! Please continue reviewing, and I will continue updating!

**Maja**- I am really sorry I confused you. At the Atlantis resort there is a lake where people go scuba diving, paddle boating, and that sort of stuff. It isn't in the ocean, its separate. I hope you get it now, and I am glad that you love this story.

**wishiwasinthehollow1**- I know that Luke wouldn't have given in THAT easily, but I didn't want to waste to much time on the arguing when everyone knew that Luke would give in anyways. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

**Spyhorse**- I'm really happy that you like the plot line. Before I was a member to I really wanted to read something like this story, so I decided that I would write one. Anyways PLEASE enjoy, and thanks for the review.

**Sltozer**- OMG, your review made me SO hungry. I am like dying for a chocolate Sunday now lol. I am glad you like it, thanks for reviewing, and ENJOY!

**Luke'sGirl**- Thank you for all of your compliments, and for the review of course. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I love your Pen name btw. : )

J.**Stone**- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad that you enjoyed the picture of Lorelai in a Bikini lol, and the paddleboat idea. I hope you Enjoy!

**Kristen**- Omg your review also made me so hungry! Although the only type of cheese I like is cheddar, but anyways thanks for reviewing, and I hope you ENJOY!

**Kakomaan**- I'm really happy that you liked it! Thanks for the review, and please Enjoy!

**LukeandLorelai4ever**- Thank you so much for the past reviews that you have given me! I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

**Noam**- I am so sorry that my chapters are so short. I am trying my best to update quickly, and I have a lot of HW to do. I will try my best to make them longer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Copperboombaby8**- I know, Luke in a Speedo would definitely be , here is no way that he would ware one : (. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**GilmoreHorseFreak04**- I always love when Luke and Lorelai shop together! (Obviously). Anyways thanks for reviewing! Have fun with your music videos!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**- HAHA, don't we all want Luke in a Hot Pink Speedo? Yummy!

**lukelorelai**-en -Yeah, I know 30 reviews is a lot, but I read my stats, and there are so many people that read my story with out reviewing, and it takes a lot of my free time away by updating so just want some reviews as a reward. Anyways I hope you enjoy

**val**- Thank you so much for your review! I know I am a genious. Haha jk, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**samy2289**- Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy and I am glad you love it!

**Marcel**-Marceau-chicken- Thanks for your review! I am trying to update ASAP so check it out!

**Jasadin**- Thank you for reviewing! I know that people are lazy and never review, that is why I am trying to make them hehe. Well anyways thank you for being a loyal reviewer and ENJOY!

**Ronata**- Thanks for all of you reviews! You have been one of my most loyal reviewers so far : )

**Gilmoregrl519**- If I want to ask for reviews I can, its not like I am making anyone. If you think that I am being a bitch by asking for reviews than whatever. Just don't review. Well anyways I hope you enjoy my story.

**hils1fan**- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy my chapter!

**Javarox**- I know! Luke in a bathing suite sounds good, yum. Anyways thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy my chapter!

**Gilmoregirlsfanatic**- I am glad that you love it! Thank you for reviewing!

**JoEySaNgEl1534**- I am sorry that you don't feel well. But thank you for reviewing anyways enjoy!

**SonnyAngel**- You are so right! I should have made Lorelai walk in on Luke naked! Ugh I wish I did that. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

**Kasey-** Glad you liked it! Thanks for your review!

Sorry about all of that! Anyways on with the actual story!

_**Last chapter**_

_The two of them walked out of the store._

"_Well we were successful weren't we?" Lorelai asked._

"_We sure were," He said. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes, smiling. Luke took his hand in hers and they continued to walk._

**Around dinner time in the suite**

"Hey!" Rory said to her mother, while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey honey! What have you been up to all day?" Lorelai asked, while thinking back to what happened today.

"A lot," Rory laughed.

"Find any cute guys?"

"Actually, we did," Rory and Paris said while smiling.

"Really?" Lorelai practically screamed.

Just than Luke came into the room.

"Really what?" Luke asked.

"Me and Rory found some hot guys!" Paris said. Luke glanced over to Lorelai and smiled. Lorelai returned the gesture. Paris and Rory watched the two of them and started to giggle.

"So, what did you two kids do?" Rory said.

"Um…shopping," Lorelai said.

"Wow, Luke you must d that," Rory said feeling bad for him.

Luke just smiled. He knew that anything that he did, he would love, as long as it was with Lorelai.

"Um… Paris, lets go clean up our room," Rory said while looking at the way that her mom and Luke were staring at each other.

"But, our room is already…" Paris was cut off by Rory pulling her into the room that the two of them shared.

"Ouch!" Paris whined. "What was that for?"

"Did you see that?" Rory asked.

"See what?"

"The way that my mom and Luke were staring at each other!"

"Oh, I thought that they were just having a staring contest." Paris said normally.

Rory looked at her strangely. " No, something is definitely up!"

"Okay, so what are we going to do about it?" Paris asked.

"I don't know. You don't think that they finally…" Rory asked.

"I doubt it," Paris said. "Besides your mom is in total denial!"

"True. Well how about we go see what the two of them are up to?" Rory asked.

"How?"

"We watch them."

"You mean spy on them?" Paris asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of."

"Okay, but what about the boys..."

**_In Luke and Lorelai's room_**

"I'm hungry!" Lorelai complained.

"When are you ever not?" Luke mumbled.

"Hey!" Lorelai threw a pillow at him.

Luke threw one back, and before they knew it, it was a pillow fight.

"Ouch!" Lorelai screamed, and than hit Luke again with a pillow.

"Hey, not fair!" Luke said. They continued to hit each other with pillows for 10 more minutes. After, they both lay on the bed out of breath.

"That was fun," Lorelai said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was," Luke replied than closed the space between them with a long passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart Luke got up and headed for the desk in the room. He started to flip through many papers that had been lying in a neat pile.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Looking for a nice place to eat," Luke said.

Lorelai got up and looked through many of the papers as well.

They picked a restaurant and headed out the door.

**_At the Restaurant_**

"Wow, its beautiful," Lorelai said amazed.

"Yeah it is."

They were in a restaurant surrounded by a giant fish tank.

"Do you think that we are eating the fish that are in there?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I don't know probably."

"Whoa! Look at that Luke!" Lorelai said pointing to a group of lobster like creatures all walking in a line.

"Now that's impressive," Luke said. Lorelai took Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**_Rory and Paris outside of the Restaurant (Looking through a window)_**

"Whoah! We should have gone to that restaurant, its almost completely surrounded by a giant fish tank!" Paris said, also amazed.

"Yeah."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Paris asked.

"I guess we just sit here." Rory and Paris watched Luke and Lorelai order and talk for a while.

"Look!" Rory almost screamed to Paris, not noticing that Paris was almost asleep.

"What?" Paris said grumpily.

"Look, they're holding hands, aw that is so cute!" Rory said smiling.

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean that they are together," Paris said.

Than they saw the two of them kiss.

"No, but that does! Come on I have an idea!" Rory and Paris quickly left.

**_Luke and Lorelai after dinner_**

"Come on I want to show you something." Luke said.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll see."

"Come on Luke, you know how I hate surprises," Lorelai complained.

"You'll see," Luke said once again.

Luke lead Lorelai onto the beach and sat down on the ground. Lorelai joined him.

"Oh my God Luke! It's beautiful!"

They were looking at the most beautiful sunset that they had ever seen.

Luke just smiled. The two of them sat there for about 10 minutes until Lorelai got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Lets take a walk."

"Okay," Luke got up and took off his shoes. They walked along the ocean dipping their feet in it every once in a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Um…uhhh…truthfully?"

"That would help."

"Since the first day you walked into my diner." Lorelai smiled and took his hand in hers.

A/n: Sorry, that was a corny chapter, but anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. The lobster thing was actually true. When I was in one of the restaurants a bunch of lobsters were in a row walking, it was so funny and amazing. **If I get a ton of reviews I will update tomorrow**! I am sorry that was a short chapter again, but at least I updated right? Well please **REVIEW! And I hope you liked it! **


	14. Suspicious

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: Paris Definitly wouldn't say that on the show, but I tweaked her a little bit so that she would fit well in my story. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Julie**: Thank you thank you thank you! I am really glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Laur**: I am really glad that you like my story. Thanks for the review and ENJOY!

**SonnyAngel**: I am glad that you like my story. Sometimes if I am reading a story that I really like, I will keep on rereading the hook up scenes between Luke and Lorelai. I am really happy that you like my story, thanks for the review, and ENJOY!

**Live** **love** **and** **eat**: Thanks for reviewing! I know that I was really lucky to have been there, and now my parents decided that we are not going back **Tear**. I am happy that you like the setting, I thought that that would be a cool place to have Luke and Lorelai Moments. Anyways ENJOY!

**LukeandLorelai4ever**: I am really happy that you love this story. When I first started writing it (It was only my second fic) I didn't know what people were going to think about it but after I was relieved to know that people enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!

**orangesherbert7**: I'm glad that you like the story. You will probably find out Rory and Paris's plan during this chapter. Anyways thanks for the review and ENJOY!

**Ronata**: Thank you for saying that my story is amazing. I am really glad that you like it! I try my best to update ASAP even though I have 3 long term projects due within the next few weeks and I haven't started any of them lol. O well, thanks for your review and ENJOY!

**lukelorelai**-**en**: Yeah don't you hate it when you look on your alerts and you have like 60 something people and only 10 people review. That gets me po-ed, but at least I know that people like the story! And your write sometimes hits are enough, but like I said before I just like to get some rewards from writing my stories. Well anyways thanks for your review and I hope you ENJOY! (Wow I feel like I am working at McDonalds lol)

**gilmoregirlsfanatic**: Paris is definitely a little ooc in this story, but I had to make her fit somehow into my thoughts. So think of her as being a little tweaked. I am glad you like the story! I am sure that the restaurant that you went to was amazing like the one in the Atlantis. Don't you just love the Bahamas! Thanks for your review.

**Noam**: Thank you for your review. You are a very loyal reviewer, I have noticed that you have reviewed for many of my chapters and I would like to say THANK YOU! Anyways thanks for your review and I hope you ENJOY!

**Laura**: I definitely thought that it was about time that Luke and Lorelai hooked up, so I made it happen. I hope that you ENJOY and thank you for the reviews!

**Spyhorse**: I know that it was a little Corny, but sometimes corny can be good right? Well thanks for your review and I am really glad you like this story. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

**JoEySaNgEl1534**: Everyone is saying something different. Some people say that my story was a little corny, some people say that it wasn't at all, and some people say that it definitely was. O well, I guess everyone has a different opinion. I am glad that you like the story, thanks for your review! ENJOY!

**Crazy** **for** **Luke**: I love your pen name! Anyways I am glad that you love my story! Thanks for your review, and ENJOY!

**Marcel**-**Marceau**-**chicken**: Thanks for the review! Omg the restaurant that they are eating at is amazing! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the review! I have noticed that you are a very loyal reviewer!

**CantGetEnoughofLuke**:I also love your pen name! I may have told you that before but w/e. Anyways I am sorry that I didn't update as soon as I said that I would, but I didn't realize that I had to go to New York. I am really happy that you liked the last chapter, and thanks for the review. ENJOY!

**Luke'sGirl**: Oh my goodness, everyone has the cutest pen names! Anyways I am happy that you like my story! Thanks for your review and ENJOY!

**Copperboombaby8**: I am sorry that I didn't put Luke in the actual Speedo (YUM!), but that would have been so ooc, anyways I am glad that you liked my story! Thanks for all of your compliments, and for your review. I hope you ENJOY!

**Ali**: Thank you so much for your review! Everyone is saying something different. Some people say that my story was a little corny, some people say that it wasn't at all, and some people say that it definitely was. O well, I guess everyone has a different opinion. I am glad that you like the story, thanks for your review! ENJOY!

**Lollysamantha**: I have noticed that you are a very loyal reviewer and I would like to thank you for that! Anyways I am glad that you like this story and thank you for the review! ENJOY!

**Nicole**: I know that Luke is a little ooc, but that is kind of the point of the story. He is acting differently around Lorelai than he would in Stars Hollow (he is much more playful)! Anyways Thanks for your review and I am glad that you like the story! I hope you ENJOY!

**sillymaggie10**: Thank you so much for your review! I am glad tat you are enjoying the story! Please ENJOY!

**Javarox**: I agree with you on that night's episode! I don't like Logan at all. And I hate the way that Rory is acting! Oh well, I am looking forward to tomorrow nights episode though. I am glad that you like the chapter! I hope you ENJOY!

**J**.**Stone**: Haha, I promise that Lorelai will be in the bikini during one of the upcoming episodes! I miss the old Rory, so I am trying to make the Rory in the story be like the old one. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer, and I hope you ENJOY!

**Severien**: You will soon find out what the two teenagers are up to, and I love Luke and Lorelai together, so I want this to be a good story. Thanks for your review and I hope you ENJOY!

**XxAllyxx**: I really liked your review; it made me feel really good about this story. I thought that the spying idea would be good and I am glad that you and others agree! I am glad that you liked the last line! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer, and ENJOY!

**Racheleigh**: Is your middle name Leigh? Cause that's my middle name too! Lol, anyways thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! ENJOY!

**Javamaniac**: Thanks for the review! I thought that the spying idea would be good and I am glad that you and others agree! I promise I will read an your review your fanfic right after I write my story! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer, and ENJOY!

**val**♥: Whoah dude, how did you get that heart! I loved you review! It made me feel really good about this story! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer (I have noticed that you review all of my chapters!) PLEASE ENJOY!

**piperleo4eva**: They definitely belong together! Anyways thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy!

**Marissa**: I am glad that this is one of your favs! You should definitely get a pen name! It doesn't cost money and you can write your own stories. I just got one like a month or something ago, thinking omg I will never write a story! But here I am writing one and people seem to be enjoying it! Well anyways thanks for your review and Enjoy!

**Sltozer**: Ahhhh I am hungry again! But now I can actually have a chocolate Sunday! Thanks for being a loyal reviewer and I hope you enjoy!

**Krazykrazykt**: I definitely liked your fic, and I reviewed so you probably know that! Anyways, I am glad that you like the story and thanks for your review! PLEASE ENJOY!

**Katie**: I am glad that you like the plot line!

You should definitely get a pen name! It doesn't cost money and you can write your own stories. I just got one like a month or something ago, thinking omg I will never write a story! But here I am writing one and people seem to be enjoying it! Well anyways thanks for your review and Enjoy!

**Muffin**** Is Injured**: Yeah sorry about the reviews thing, but I hate it when so many people read your story (Which takes a lot of time and effort) and they don''t even bother to review. I mean I look at my alerts or hits and I am surprised. Anyways sorry again, and I hope you enjoy!

**Jackie**: I am glad that you liked it You should definitely get a pen name! It doesn't cost money and you can write your own stories. I just got one like a month or something ago, thinking omg I will never write a story! But here I am writing one and people seem to be enjoying it! Well anyways thanks for your review and Enjoy!

**LukelovesLorelai**: Thanks again for you star rating! I wish you could see the lobsters too. They were so amazing! Anyways thanks for your review! ENJOY!

**Jess**: Thanks for your review, I know Luke in a bathing suit YUM right? Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you ENJOY!

**Alliehaywood**: Thanks! I really liked your review, it made me feel good about my writing! And I am glad that you like my titles I try to make them unique. Anyways I am glad that you like my story and please ENJOY!

**A/N: Omg that took me forever! Anyways Thank you guys for all of your reviews! I didn't realize that I was going to NEW YORK this week so I am sorry that it took me about a whole WEEK to update! Anyways I hope you enjoy this story! Please _REVIEW!_**

**Luke and Lorelai continued to walk along the beach.**

"So what are we going to do about this?" Lorelai asked, pointing between the two of them.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked Luke.

"Should we tell Rory and Paris?"

"Maybe, I mean they might start getting suspicious, when they see us holding hands and kissing," they both laughed.

"How about we keep this to our selves for another day, and than we let it out?" Lorelai asked?

"Whatever you want," Luke kissed her gently on the lips, and Lorelai gladly returned the kiss.

"What happens when we get back to 'Gossip Town'" Lorelai asked.

"How about we think about that when it comes?"

"Good idea," Lorelai replied. The two of them continued to walk hand in hand until it got pitch black.

_With Rory and Paris_

"Where are we going," Paris nearly screamed.

"There has to be one somewhere!" Rory continued to search the giant building.

"One what? You want to let me in on this plan that you have?"

"You'll see!"

"Ugh!"

The two of them were practically running around the entire building when they ran into the two guys that they met earlier.

"Whoah slow down there," said Jared.

"Yeah you are going to run someone over," Oliver said in his hot British accent.

"Sorry," Rory said, and than whispered something into Oliver's ear.

"There is one upstairs! We can take you to it if you would like?" He replied.

"That would be great."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Paris SCREAMED.

The guys looked at her like she was crazy. She looked around and saw at least eight people starring at her.

"Mind your own business!" She screamed at two older women.

The four of them went upstairs and finally found the place that they had been searching for.

Instead of returning to their suite Luke and Lorelai decided to walk around the inside of the hotel a little bit.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Lorelai said looking at a few brochures.

"What about this?" Luke held up a brochure that said in big bold letters "SWIM WITH THE SHARKS!" Lorelai smacked his arm.

"Or this?" The new brochure said "SWIM WITH THE DOLPHINS!"

"Oh my God Luke I always wanted to do that!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Luke smiled at her reaction.

Rory, Paris, Jared, and Oliver 

"We have been searching around this gigantic hotel looking for a RITE AID!" Paris complained.

"Yes, now come on!" Rory said, and the four of them walked into the store.

About an hour later in the suite 

"Hurry up!" Rory said.

"Okay, we're done! Now what do we do?"

"Pool anyone?" Rory said while she grabbed their swimsuits and left the suite.

Luke and Lorelai

"I'm getting kind of tired Luke," Lorelai said while yawning.

" Why don't we head back to the suite?"

"Okay."

The two of them entered the elevator and pressed 10. They were both in the corner of the elevator. Luke had Lorelai leaning on him, and his arms unconsciously went around her waist.

When they finally got to level 10 the elevator doors opened and surprisingly Rory Paris and two other guys that Luke and Lorelai were not familiar with were standing outside of the elevators door. When the two of them noticed the position that they were in they quickly jumped apart, and exited the elevator.

Rory and Paris smiled at each other.

"Hey you guys," Lorelai said to Rory and Paris.

"Hey mom!" Rory said. Lorelai gave her a certain look.

"Oh this is Jared," She pointed to a tall dirty blonde boy, with bright green eyes, "And this is Oliver," She pointed to a tall boy with long brown wavy hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Lorelai said and than looked at Luke, who looked like he was going to kill someone.

Seeing the way that Luke was looking at the two boys Rory said, "Well we better get going, see yah later."

"Bye hon.!" Lorelai replied.

Luke and Lorelai started to walk to there room. When Luke was sure that the elevator doors were closed he started to rant.

"How could you let her go out with two teenage guys in the middle of the night? What if they get into trouble, or drink, or do drugs, or have…"

"Luke!" Lorelai cut him off.

"What?"

"I trust Rory, and you should too. She would never do anything like that!"

"I do trust Rory! It's those guys that I don't trust," Luke said in a soft tone.

"Come on, let's go inside." Lorelai said when the two of them finally reached the door.

They entered the suite and started to enter their room.

"What are these?" Lorelai said noticing something on the bed.

"I don't know, pictures I guess." Lorelai picked them up and they both started to browse through them.

They saw all of the ones of them on the plane, and in bed (not sexually _unfortunately_), and on the beach.

"That little snitch!" Lorelai said.

"I guess they know," Luke said.

"I guess so."

The both looked into each other's eyes, and before they knew it there lips connected in a sweet kiss. The kiss soon became more passionate and Luke ran his tongue along Lorelai's lower lip asking for entrance. Lorelai gladly granted it, and before they knew it, clothes were quickly being removed and…

Ring Ring Ring, the phone started to ring, and Lorelai had to answer it, incase it was Rory.

"Hello?" Lorelai said breathlessly into the phone.

A/n: Don't you just love cliffhangers! Anyways, I will try to update ASAP! Sorry for the delay before, but I didn't realize that I was going to New York for the Weekend. My stupid brother and father actually did swim with the sharks while we were in the Bahamas! Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please **REVIEW!**


	15. Tripping and calling

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/n: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update! I had so many papers due this week…and I am just really sorry. Anyways, I did not have enough time to write out replied to all of your reviews, but I promise I will in the next chapter! **_Please read and REVIEW! I hope you Enjoy!_**

_Last chapter_

The both looked into each other's eyes, and before they knew it there lips connected in a sweet kiss. The kiss soon became more passionate and Luke ran his tongue along Lorelai's lower lip asking for entrance. Lorelai gladly granted it, and before they knew it, clothes were quickly being removed and…

Ring Ring Ring, the phone started to ring, and Lorelai had to answer it, incase it was Rory.

"Hello?" Lorelai said breathlessly into the phone.

"Lor?"

"Yes?" Lorelai was still confused about who was calling her.

"Oh thank God! It's Chris! I really need your help with Gigi, she won't stop screaming, and crying, and throwing up, and…"

"Christopher!" Lorelai screamed.

When Luke heard that name he became a little bit uncomfortable, yet very interested in the conversation.

"What are you thinking! You think that every time you need help I can drop everything that I am doing and run to you!" Lorelai continued to scream.

"I'm sorry Lor… this is the last time! I promise! I just can't do this alone!"

"Now you know what it's like!" A tear fell onto Lorelai's hand.

"Lor…" Chris said not knowing what else to say.

"I am sorry Christopher, but I can't help you this time," Lorelai said in a calmer tone.

"Why not!" Christopher became angry.

"Cause I'm in the Bahamas," Lorelai answered.

"You are!" Chris asked in amazement.

"Yes I am."

"I don't believe this! Who are you there with?" Chris asked, hoping that it was only Rory.

"Um…Rory and two friends."

"Sookie and Jackson?" Chris guessed.

"Not quite."

"Who than?"

"Luke and Paris," Lorelai said.

"DINERMAN LUKE!"

"HEY!" Lorelai yelled.

"Are you dating that guy!" Chris asked in amazement.

"I have to go Christopher! BYE!" Lorelai quickly hung up and turned off her phone. She than fell to the floor, tears rapidly coming from her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That was Christopher complaining that he needs help to take care of his daughter and that he can't do it alone. I mean what the hell was he thinking. I had to do the same thing with out any of his help. I mean you are so much more of a father to Rory than he every was! And than insulting you like that!" Lorelai ranted.

The two of them sat on the floor wrapped in each other's arms…until they eventually fell sound asleep.

Rory and Paris returning to the Suite

Outside of the suite door 

"Okay Paris…they are probably asleep already, so we are going to have to be super quiet." Rory said, and Paris nodded.

The two of them entered the suite (pitch black)…and started to tip toe to their bedroom.

"Ahhh!" Rory suddenly found her self on the floor. She looked to her side and tried to figure out what she had tripped over. She spotted a hand, and yelped. She than spotted her mother and Luke on the floor…in a tight embrace. She could barely see that her mothers face was tear stained, but she knew that Luke had taken care of what ever it was.

"Shhh!" Paris whispered.

The two of them crepped into their bedroom and went to sleep.

_Luke and Lorelai on the floor (in the middle of the night)_

Luke started to move, wondering why his bed had gotten so hard. He suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened the previous night. He looked down and saw Lorelai's head on his stomach, her face still had stains from the tears that had flowed earlier.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lorelai looked when she slept. He than felt her snuggle close into him, and a smile appeared on her lips. Luke smirked, and figured that they should both go into the bedroom before they start getting really bad back pains from the hard floor.

Luke Slowly got up, and picked Lorelai up in his strong and muscular arms. He brought her to their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed.

"Lorelai," He whispered softly into her ear.

"hm?" Lorelai replied.

"You have to put on your pajamas."

"Can you put them on for me?" Lorelai answered. Her eyes were still closed, and she was half asleep, but she knew exactly what she was asking.

Luke stood there with his jaw dropped open and his eyes wide

"Sure," Luke choked out. _'Common Danes, control yourself. You were about to do a lot more than this a few hours ago.'_

Luke slowly took Lorelai's clothes off while she continued to lay on the bed with her eyes closed.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her body was, he just wanted to kiss every inch of her. Lorelai opened her eyes and saw the amazed look on Luke's face.

"You like?" She said. Luke just continued to smile and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. Lorelai quickly started to remove Luke's clothes, not breaking the kiss. Luke started to kiss her everywhere…

and after the two of them lay on the bed panting, with sweat surrounding their bodies.

"You know, I think I need a shower…" Luke said, hinting for Lorelai to join him.

Lorelai smiled, and got up to start running the water.

A/n: Okay so once again that was not one of my best chapters, and it was pretty short, but I will try to update soon. It may take a little while though, because I have a ton of papers to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter. **_Please Review!_**

__


	16. SHowers and Dolphins

Disclaimer: Don't own anything or one.

A/n: I am trying my best to update quickly, I am really sorry that my updates have been really slow and short, but school waits for no one. Also, I am really sorry that I haven't gone into detail with Luke and Lorelai, but I am only 14 and I don't think my parents approve of me writing a lot about it. But in one of the upcoming chapters I will go into more detail, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review

P.S: Sorry I once again couldn't do the shout outs, but would you rather have the story now or later?

Last time on Bahama Mama:

"You like?" She said. Luke just continued to smile and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. Lorelai quickly started to remove Luke's clothes, not breaking the kiss. Luke started to kiss her everywhere…

And after the two of them lay on the bed panting, with sweat surrounding their bodies.

"You know, I think I need a shower…" Luke said, hinting for Lorelai to join him.

Lorelai smiled, and got up to start running the water.

Chapter 16:

The two of them quickly hopped into the shower, and enjoyed the closeness and cold water on their hot sweaty bodies.

Through out the entire time they were in the shower they could not keep their hands off of each other. Their lips were always connected to one another's and they felt a feeling that they never had before. Love, comfort, security…

Eventually when the two of them were turning into human prunes, they decided that it was time to get out. Lorelai turned off the water and Luke quickly exited the shower. He than realized that there was only one towel left, and took it and gave it to Lorelai.

"Come here," Lorelai said. Luke obeyed and Lorelai quickly rapped the towel around the two of them. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they both warmed up. They exited the bathroom and changed into their nightclothes.

The two of them quickly hopped into bed. Luke put his arm protectively around Lorelai's body, and Lorelai laid her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I could definitely get used to this," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, me too," Luke replied and than gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips.

"Night, Luke."

"Night, Lorelai."

_The next morning_

Luke was the first to awake. He quickly glanced at the clock and realized if they didn't get up than, than they would miss swimming with the Dolphins. Luke started to pull himself out of bed, when he was suddenly pulled back, and snuggled into.

"Lorelai, we have to get up." Luke said softly.

"Just five more minutes." Lorelai begged.

"Fine," '_How could I say no to her,' He thought._

5 minutes quickly past and Luke once again woke Lorelai up.

"Lorelai, we have to get up."

"Why?"

"So that we can swim with the dolphins," Luke replied.

"Fine," Lorelai said grumpily.

Luke went into the bathroom to get dressed and wash up while Lorelai went to the kitchen looking for her beloved coffee.

"Hey mom!" Rory said while sitting at the counter.

"Hey," Lorelai said grumpily.

"Rough night?" Rory said while laughing into her cup.

Lorelai roller her eyed and poured herself a cup of liquid death. "Where did you get those pictures from?" She asked Rory.

"What pictures?" Rory said trying to play stupid.

"Um, lets see. The ones that me and Luke found on top of the bed when we came back."

"Oh, those pictures!" Rory said.

"Yes those pictures."

"It must have slipped my mind," Rory said taking another sip of coffee

"So where did you get them?" Lorelai asked again.

"Well um lets see," Rory took the pile of pictured. "These we shot of you two sleeping on the plane ride here. These were from you two sleeping…" Rory continued to explain where all of the pictures were from.

"That's weird." Lorelai said.

"What's weird?"

"Luke and I weren't even together during any of these pictures."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, never mind," Lorelai said trying to forget her past thoughts.

"Okay." Rory said letting it go, "Paris and I are going into town with Oliver and Jared, we will be back later."

"Okay hon. Luke and I won't be back for a while. We are going to go swimming with the dolphins!"

"REALLY!" Rory knew how much her mom wanted to go swimming with dolphins. She was really happy that Luke had joined the two of them on the trip.

"Yup. Well I got to go get ready. Bye hon.," Lorelai said while giving Rory a quick kiss on the cheek."

_At the Dolphin place_

"Oh my God Luke I am so excited!" Lorelai exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Luke smiled at her perkiness.

"Hello," A young kid (around 17) with an Australian accent said. "I'm Greg. I'll be your instructor."

"Hi Greg, its very nice to meet you." Lorelai said while her and Luke shook his hand.

"Have you two ever done this before?" Greg asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Well than you're in for a treat." Greg smiled, and motioned for the two of them to follow him. They went to a giant pool of water where the Dolphins were located.

"These should fit both of you," Greg said while handing the two of them Life vests. Luke and Lorelai put them on and continued to follow their instructor.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Lorelai asked Greg.

"Positive. No one has ever gotten hurt from this, and we have been around for over 20 years."

They all went to the edge of the water and Greg continued to give them instructions. Eventually Luke and Lorelai got into the water and swam to the middle of the pool.

"Where are they?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Beats the hell out of me."

Suddenly to Dolphins jumped over the two of them.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said hugging Luke. The two of them had huge grins on their faces. The Dolphins continued to do tricks and Luke and Lorelai stayed in a tight embrace. Eventually the Dolphins came up the two of them so that they could pet them.

"Grab onto the back of its fin!" Greg shouted.

Lorelai did as she was told and suddenly the Dolphin started to move with her riding on the back of it.

'_She is so beautiful.'_ Luke thought. He didn't know how he could live without her.

Soon enough Luke grabbed onto another dolphins fin and he was doing the same.

_A FEW HOURS LATER IN THE CAR_

"That was so fun!" Lorelai screamed.

"Yeah, it was."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Lorelai gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Anything for you," Luke said. Lorelai smiled.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what I want to do tomorrow."

"What?"

THE END

I'm just kidding. That would be a really bad ending.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know that it was worse than a lot of my other ones but I was in a rush. I will try my best to update. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews somehow motivate me. So REVIEW!


	17. Overcoming fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…**YET**

A/n:

Marcel-Marceau-chicken – Thanks so much for the review, sorry it took me awhile to update, hope you enjoy.

Normallywierdm- Haha, sorry about the scare. Anyways here is your update, hope you enjoy.

Lukelorelai-en- Lol, sorry about scaring you half to death. Thanks for the review, I am glad that you have been enjoying my story. I kind of feel like its been getting worse, but I will let you be the judge.

Kylie403- Thanks for the review, and don't worry I am not ending it there, cause that would be the worst story ever. Anyways, I am glad you seem to enjoy my story, thanks for the review.

JoEySaNgEL1534- A lot of people thought I was serious, but don't worry I am not cause that would be a horrible ending. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for the review.

J.Stone- Haha your review cracked me up. Anyways I am not ending it, and I may even put Lorelai in the black string bikini in this chapter…or maybe the next. You will just have to wait and find out lol. Anyways I am glad that you still love it, but I feel like this story is going downhill. Oh well I will let you be the judge of that.

Gilmoregirlsfanatic- Thanks for the review. I am glad that you liked the chapter, but I don't think it was my best. I also love dolphins and that is probably one of the reasons why I put them into my story. Anyways I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, but here it is. Hope you enjoy.

SonnyAngel- Lol, for a second I thought that you didn't read what was under the THE END, but anyways here is your update. Glad you like it. Sorry that it took so long to update. Enjoy!

XxAllyxx- Thanks for the great review, but I don't feel that that chapter has been one of my bests. I think that my whole story has been going down hill, but I will let you be the judge, anyways glad you liked it, here is your update. ENJOY!

Bambi McBimbo- I am glad that you seem to love my story. Yes the end was a mean joke, which was very funny from my end… **Anyways I will make sure to read your story What Now?** Unless I have already read it lol, but I will review it no matter what. Thanks for the review! Hope you Enjoy!

Ronata- Thanks, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, but like I don't think this story is going well. You can be the judge though. Anyways I am not going to abandon this story, or any stories cause I HATE IT when people do that…Thanks for the review, here is your update! ENJOY!

Javamaniac- I am glad you love my story. And yeah I am only 14, but almost 15! Anyways, thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy my story…here's your update.

Lollysamantha- Wow I am glad that you thought this chapter was one of my bests, I didn't think that but its up to you and the rest of the reviewers. Sorry for scaring you with the "the end" lol. Yeah I agree swimming with dolphins is a lot of fun! Well thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! Here is your update, ENJOY!

Orangesherbert7- Glad you liked it. I don't think it was one of my bests but it is up to you. Anyways swimming with dolphins is a lot of fun, if you ever go to the Caribbean or Mexico, you should swim with them. Thanks for the review! I hope you ENJOY!

Severian- Lol I love swimming with Dolphins. You should try it if you ever get the opportunity! Lol yeah a lot of people got a scare out of the "the end" thing. Glad you liked that chapter, I hope you continue to like my story. Here's your update, ENJOY!

JavaJunkie22- I am glad you think that it's a good story line, I love stories with vacations. I am also a total JavaJunkie, they are the only stories that I read lol. Um I am not exactly sure about how many more chapters. Should I continue once they get home from the vacation or not? Please give me feedback. Wow you gave me 2 reviews THANKS. I am glad you understand that my parents don't approve of going into detail with the sexual stuff. And I will check out your other story. No problem bout the second review, I like to read them. Thanks for the reviews; I am glad you liked it! ENJOY!

Luke'sGirl- Yeah I agree that would be a terrible ending. I am glad that you loved the chapter though! Thanks for the review, here is your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Spyhorse- I am glad you liked it, and I am sorry that it took me so long to update, anyways thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy!

Suusie32- I am glad you really like my story, if you have any stories that you know about, or that you have written that you want me to read feel free to tell me. I will definitely review. Anyways thanks for your review, hope you continue to ENJOY!

Sarah- I am really sorry that I didn't get to update, but it has only been like a week and half, or something so no need to have a cow. Anyways I am glad that you **seem** to be enjoying my story, thanks for the review even know you seemed kind of angry. Here is you update.

Okay now on with the story, for anybody who didn't review, I want to at least thank you for reading my story.SO THANKS. Oh and btw I didn't get a chance to update quickly cause I got an extension on a project due Friday (that just passed) and I needed to get a good grade on it since this is the last grade for the trimester, and everything was due because of that. Anyways I will be trying to update sooner. Thanks for understanding. Okay now on with the story.

Last time on Bahama Mama 

_(In the Car) _

"_That was so fun!" Lorelai screamed._

"_Yeah, it was."_

"_Luke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you." Lorelai gave him a quick peck on the lips._

"_Anything for you," Luke said, which cause Lorelai to smile._

"_Luke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I know what I want to do tomorrow."_

"_What?"_

"I was thinking that maybe we could go horseback riding on the beach," Lorelai said, and saw Luke's eyes go wide.

"But if you don't want to we don't have to." Lorelai said with a sad expression on her face.

Luke knew how much Lorelai loved horses, and that she really wanted to go. Before he knew it the words "Sure," came out of his mouth.

"REALLY?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Luke thought, '_what am I getting my self into. I hate horseback riding.'_

Than Luke glanced to Lorelai and saw the huge smile on her face, he knew it was worth it.

"You're the best," Lorelai said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

With Rory, Paris, Oliver, and James at the pool   
Paris was wearing a one piece, with sun tan lotion all over her body, and Rory was wearing a brown string bikini. Oliver and James couldn't help but look at Rory, she looked so pretty in that bathing suit.   
"So your mom and Luke are together?" The two boys asked Rory.   
"Yup. Its about time, they have been flirting since they first met." Rory said feeling so happy that her mom and Luke finally hooked up.   
"Wow!" Oliver and James said.   
"Hey, do you think that he's the reason that your mom didn't marry Mr. Madina?" Paris asked.   
"I don't know, maybe. I mean Luke built that beautiful chupah…and a few nights before the wedding I saw my mom and Luke sitting on the steps talking."   
"It was definitely because of him." Paris said.   
"How do you know?" Rory asked.   
"I just do."   
**Luke and Lorelai in the elevator of the hotel**   
Luke quickly slipped his hand through Lorelai's and they stayed like that in silence for a couple of seconds. Of course Lorelai was the first to break it.   
"Hey Luke?"   
"Hm?" He answered   
"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"   
"I have some ideas." Luke said.   
"You mind sharing them?" Lorelai said wanting to know.   
"It's a surprise."   
"But, I hate surprises! Come on Luke! Please!"   
"No," Luke said and the elevator doors opened.   
"Will you give me a hint?"   
"Fine."   
"Okay, does it have to do with a bed?" Lorelai said thinking that, because they were going into their room.   
"No." Luke said (a/n: Sorry you guys)   
"Than what are we doing here?" Lorelai asked.   
"Put on a dry bathing suite." Luke said. Lorelai did as she was told and followed Luke into the bathroom. 

" Why do I need a bathing suite?"

"I'm not telling," Luke said, knowing it was killing her not to know.

Finally Lorelai gave up on trying to get it out of him after the famous Gilmore smile, and pout did not work.

After Lorelai had finished getting dressed Luke couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a **black string bikini** that showed off her body perfectly. Luke had to hold back any temptations.

"Follow me," Luke said as they exited the door, and went down stairs to where all of the activities were held.

Once they got outside Lorelai took her flip-flops off and buried them into the bottom of her bag.

They started to walk onto the concrete.

"Ouch," Lorelai said.

"What's wrong?"

"The floor is burning hot!"

"You should have kept your sandals on," Before Luke knew it, Lorelai was running to a shady place so that her feet could cool off and the floor wouldn't be hot.

Luke quickly walked over to where Lorelai had gone.

"You want to put your flip flops on now?" Luke asked.

"No way, they are at the bottom of my bag. It will take an hour to get them out."

Lorelai suddenly gave Luke her famous pout and he gave in.

"Fine," Luke said.

"Yay!"

Luke suddenly picked Lorelai up bridle style and brought her over to the ocean where she could walk.

"There," He said and put her down.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai said and gave him a sweet kiss. If it had been anybody else Luke would be very embarrassed to be kissing in public, but this was Lorelai. His Lorelai.

They walked along the beach until they arrived at their destination.

"There," Luke said pointing up to the person parachuting in the sky.

"No way Luke not going to happen." Lorelai said and started to turn around, but Luke quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

"That's what you say now, but when I am lying in an ambulance being dragged away you will have nothing to say." Lorelai said.

"I will be with you the whole time" Luke said.

"You promise?"

"Yes," Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai said. Luke gave her a quick peck on the lips. They quickly signed up for it, and waited about a half an hour before going up. The announcer said Luke and Lorelai.

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"No."

"If you really don't want to do this we don't have to." Luke said not wanting to push her into anything that she really didn't want to do.

"Come on," Lorelai said overcoming her fear.

The two of them got strapped in and before they knew it they were getting pulled by a boat.

"LUKE!"

"I'm right here," He said grabbing her hand.

Lorelai felt a lot more comfortable with him. If she had been with any other guy there would be no way she would be parachuting. Luke gave Lorelai's hand a tight squeeze, just so that she knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Wow, its really nice up here," Lorelai said when they were high up in the air.

"Yeah it is."

"Have you ever done this before?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I always thought that when the time was right I would do it, with the right person." He gave Lorelai's hand another squeeze.

They glided up there for 30 minutes, and after words, came down, going into the water a little bit.

When they were on land Lorelai hugged Luke.

"Thanks Luke. This has been the best day ever!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah it has…" and the two of them walked back to the hotel hand in hand, to make the day even better.

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Not my best but its something to keep you guys reading. Okay so please give me feedback. If you want something to happen in the story please tell me because a lot of the times I will put it in there and I will give the author credit in my story as well. So please Review and give lots of feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…YET!

A/n: Thank you all for all of the reviews I am sorry it took so long, but here is a short chapter to keep you from waiting. I am sorry it is so short, but that is all I can think of right now until the return to Stars Hollow.

**Luke and Lorelai in the car after going horseback riding on the beach for a few hours.**

"Well, that was fun," Lorelai said.

"For you," Luke said.

"Oh common Luke, you only fell off of the horse twice!"

"And my butt is killing me," Luke said chuckling a little bit.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai complained.

"When are you ever not," Luke said. Lorelai hit him.

"I am not ALWAYS hungry," Lorelai said.

"Mhmm."

"Oh Luke, look! A perfect place to eat!"

"Don Pablo's," Luke said reading the sign out loud. "Your in the mood for Mexican?"

"Nah, maybe we should just go back to the resort and eat at one of those places. They have really good food." Lorelai said.

"And REALLY expensive food," Luke pointed out.

"Please Luke?" She said while giving him a small smile.

"Okay, but this is the last night that we are eating there, cause they charge us for everything."

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai kissed him on the lips. They drove back to the hotel and went into their apartment to get dressed for dinner. Lorelai was wearing a blue halter with a black miniskirt, while Luke was wearing a nice navy blue sweater, and slacks. They exited the room and headed down to the restaurant.

After dinner 

Luke and Lorelai are walking outside holding hands.

"We only have one more day left here," Lorelai said sadly.

"Yeah," Luke said while looking at her.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lorelai stopped walking. She had had plenty of guys tell her that they loved her, but she had never once told them I love you back. "I love you too," she said with no hesitation in her voice. She smiled, and they shared the most passionate kiss (or should I say **kisses) **they have ever had.

Next Day 

Luke and Lorelai woke up in each other's arms. They loved having the feeling of love, security, and comfort every morning. Lorelai got out of bed to go and check up on the girls. She went to their bedroom, and found the beds empty and made. Lorelai quickly ran to the room that she and Luke shared and started shaking Luke.

"Luke!" She screamed.

"What? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"No! I went to check up on Rory and Paris and they weren't in their rooms!" Lorelai said freaking out.

"WHAT!" Oh my God we need to find them!" Luke said. Lorelai immediately started crying.

"Luke…they…could be…anywhere! Drinking… …doing drugs…" Lorelai said in between sniffles.

"Don't worry we will find them come on. Lorelai ran out of the room, but as soon as she exited the door she tripped over something. Or someone.

"Rory, Paris, your alive!" Lorelai said hugging them both, although the two teenagers were still half asleep.

"Why are you two out here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well it was a little to noisy in there, if you know what I mean," Rory said while wincing.

Luke and Lorelai both blushed.

"Jeez, you two are the loudest people I have ever heard." Paris said.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled slightly. They shared a quick peck on the lips and than started to re-enter their suite.

"Are you two done? Cause if your not we will just stay out here!" Paris and Rory both said.

Lorelai shut the door with her foot, and Rory and Paris continued to sleep in the hallway.

A/n: Okay that was extremely short, and I am really sorry that it has taken me so long. I am going through a little bit of writers block, and I am trying to do the best I can with my stories. Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. Don't worry some of your suggestions will be coming up in the next chapter. Please tell me more.


	19. WOman and pools

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**_

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! **If you are interested in being a beta please tell me** and ENJOY!

_**Last time on Bahama Mama:**_

"_Well it was a little to noisy in there, if you know what I mean," Rory said while wincing. _

_Luke and Lorelai both blushed._

"_Jeez, you two are the loudest people I have ever heard." Paris said. _

_Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled slightly. They shared a quick peck on the lips and than started to re-enter their suite. _

"_Are you two done? Cause if your not we will just stay out here!" Paris and Rory both said._

Lorelai shut the door with her foot, and Rory and Paris continued to sleep in the hallway 

Lorelai and Luke woke up in each other's arms.

"Hey," Lorelai said in a whisper.

"Hey," Luke replied laying a kiss on Lorelai's head. "What do you want to do for our last day here?"

"Hmmm, well …" Lorelai said.

"Not that," Luke said.

"Fine, how about we just hang around the pool and we'll see where the day takes us?"

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and make us some breakfast."

"Okay," Lorelai said while watching a naked Luke walk into the bathroom.

Rory and Paris in the hall way 

"Do you think they are done yet?" Paris asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Rory mumbled.

Luke and Lorelai at the pool 

"Hey hun look there are two empty chairs!" Lorelai said while pointing to two empty beach chairs right next to the pool.

"Okay." Luke set all of their stuff down and put their towels on the back of their chairs.

"Hey I am going to go to the kiosk to get us some sun tan lotion, I'll be right back," Lorelai said and left.

Luke lied down on the beach chairs and closed his eyes.

"Hey there," A tall skinny brunette said to Luke.

"Um…hi."

" So, can I get you something to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

"Well you look so hot, so I thought that I would get you a drink to hydrate you," The brunette said in a sexy voice.

"I'm fine."

(Lorelai started coming back to the beach chairs when she saw Luke talking to the woman.)

"So are you here alone?"

"No," Luke said becoming agitated.

"Well, whoever you are with is _very_ lucky," The woman said while placing her hand on his knee.

"Hey!" Luke said suddenly getting up.

Hearing the whole thing, Lorelai quickly ran over to Luke and wrapped her arms around him. Seeing this the young brunette left.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I am now," Luke said while giving Lorelai a short, but sweet kiss.

"I'm steaming, lets go into the pool."

"But we didn't put any sun tan lotion on…"

Lorelai dragging him to the pool cut off Luke. They both stripped down to their bathing suits and Lorelai quickly went into the pool.

"It's freezing!" Luke complained.

"No its not, you get used to it!"

"There is no way I am going in there" Luke said and began to walk back to the beach chairs. Lorelai quickly ran out of the pool and gave Luke a big hug.

"Lorelai!" A now wet Luke said, a small smile playing on the corned of his mouth.

"Please go in! For me Luke," Lorelai said while once again giving him the famous Gilmore pout.

"Fine," Luke mumbled and let Lorelai take him to the pool. Lorelai once again quickly ran in the pool, but this time dragging Luke along with her.

"It's freezing!" Luke said.

"Well than we will just have to warm up," Lorelai said while keeping Luke extremely close.

"Sorry," Lorelai said to the people they accidentally bumped into.

"Don't worry about it." They said.

"I'm Brooke and this is my boyfriend Ryan." Brooke was a very pretty brunette with natural blonde streaks in her hair, and Ryan was a tall and muscular blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lorelai and this is my boyfriend Luke."

"So, how long have you two been here?" The other couple asked.

"About a week, how about you?"

"We have been here for a few days, but we are leaving tomorrow."

"Really? So are we! So where are guys from?" Lorelai asked.

"New York, how about you two?"

"We're from a small town in Connecticut." Lorelai said proudly.

"That's nice, I always wanted to live in a small town."

"Yeah I love it," Lorelai smiled and gave Luke's hand a squeeze.

"Hey does anyone want a drink?" Luke asked.

"A Bahama mama please," Lorelai said.

"I'll go with you," Ryan said.

Ryan and Luke talking at the bar 

"So are you and Lorelai serious?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, we are," Luke smiled.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Actually we just got together over this vacation."

"Did you two know each other before it?"

"Yeah we have known each other for 8 years."

"Wow! So how long have you liked her?" Ryan asked.

"Since the first day I met her."

"Wow, so how did it happen?" **… **

Lorelai and Brooke talking in the pool 

"So Luke seems like a great guy," Brooke said.

"Yeah he is. Ryan does too."

"Yeah. So are you two serious?"

"Yeah we are," Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"That's great. I have been dating Ryan for years and we are first getting serious right now. So how long have you and Luke been dating?"

"Well we have been friends for years, but we first got together a few days ago."

"Wow! So how did you two hook up?"

_**Luke and Ryan join Brooke and Lorelai in the pool**_

"Hey," Luke said while handing Lorelai her drink.

"Hey hun," Lorelai said and gave him a peck on the lips while bringing him into a tight embrace. Their noses brushed and Luke kissed Lorelai on her forehead.

"I love you," Luke whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

TBC 

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I think that I will write one or two more chapters. SO please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please tell me. **I am also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please tell me!** Thanks for reading please **REVIEW!**


	20. One last day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **_

_**A/n: Hey you guys, thanks for all of the review. I know I haven't been updating quickly, and I am really sorry. I have excuses but I am sure you don't want to here them. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I'm sorry for not responding to any of the beta people. I couldn't find your emails (my computer is retarded) So if you want to beta for me, please tell me again.**_

_**Luke and Ryan join Brooke and Lorelai in the pool**_

"_Hey," Luke said while handing Lorelai her drink._

"_Hey hun," Lorelai said and gave him a peck on the lips while bringing him into a tight embrace. Their noses brushed and Luke kissed Lorelai on her forehead._

"_I love you," Luke whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too."_

Ryan and Brooke looked at each other smiling seeing how cute Luke and Lorelai were together. "So what are you two love birds planning on doing tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Packing," They both replied with frowns on their faces.

"Fun stuff," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Lorelai asked them.

"Um…yeah it's 3:00" Brooke answered.

"We should probably go back and get ready to go to dinner with Paris and Rory." Lorelai said and Luke nodded. "I hope you guys have a good time, if your ever in Connecticut give us a call," Lorelai said after giving them their phone number.

After they said their goodbyes, Luke and Lorelai were on their way back to their suite hand in hand.

"So, what time do we have to wake up tomorrow for the airport?" Lorelai asked.

"Early," Luke replied.

"How early?"

"5:30…" Luke said getting ready for the rant about to come out of Lorelai's mouth.

"5:30! Luke are you crazy I will never be able to wake up that early! That's insane, we have to change our flight, or convince the plain people to go later-" Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips on hers.

"You can't convince the pilot to take off later," Luke said calmly after pulling away from the kiss.

"Sure I can," Lorelai said giving Luke a wink. Luke chuckled and hugged her.

"I'll give you coffee." Suddenly a smile appeared on Lorelai's face.

"Really?"

"If you're a good girl."

"Yay!" Lorelai shouted. Luke smiled.

**In their Suite**

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Which outfit would look better on me for our last night here?" Lorelai asked pulling out two gorgeous outfits. One was a black spaghetti strapped dress with lace that went down to her knees. The other was red and had a halter.

"The red one," Luke said.

"Thanks." Lorelai marched back into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Lorelai was still in the bathroom.

"You almost done?" Luke shouted wanting to meet Rory and Paris their on time.

"Almost," Lorelai shouted.

15 minutes later Lorelai came out wearing her red dress. Her hair was curly and her makeup was done perfectly. Luke stood there with his mouth almost hitting the floor.

"You like?" Lorelai asked and twirled around. Luke swallowed and nodded and Lorelai giggled. "Lets go," Lorelai said and Luke followed her out the door.

**At the Restaurant**

"Hey," Rory and Paris greeted.

"Hey."

"So what were you two up to today?" Rory asked.

"We went to the pool and met another nice couple." Lorelai responded. "And what did you girls do?"

"We went scuba diving with the guys."

"That's fun."

"For some people more than others," Rory said looking at Paris who was unusually quiet.

"Okay," Lorelai answered extremely confused.

**After Dinner, Back at the Suite (Luke and Lorelai's room)**

"Luke?" Lorelai said while getting into bed.

"Yeah?" Luke answered from the bathroom.

"I had a really good time on this vacation," Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

"Me too," Luke said while joining Lorelai in the bed and kissing her temple.

"But I'm glad to go home." Luke nodded.

Lorelai yawned and started to slowly drift off. Luke turned of the lamp next to him and stared at her through the darkness. He finally got her, the love of his life. He knew that he would treat her better than any of the other boyfriends she'd had. He was different, and since now he got her, he would never let her go.

Feeling eyes on her Lorelai turned around and looked at Luke.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"You're beautiful."

"Your not to shabby yourself," Lorelai replied.

Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai and brought her close. The two slowly drifted off to sleep, ready to go home the next day.

**A/n: Sorry it's so short you guys, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Please review.**

**Coming up: An unexpected person shows up on the plain and Luke and Lorelai are put into a very uncomfortable situation.**


	21. Paris and Planes

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**A/n: Thanks all that reviewed. I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I know I said I was looking for a beta but since this is close to the end of the story I figured that I should save it for my next story. Please read and review**.

"Lorelai get up," Luke said gently nudging her in the side, getting no response. "Lorelai, if you don't get up we are going to miss our plane!" He said still not receiving an answer. He quickly went into the kitchen and just minutes later came back with a hot cup of coffee. He gently put it under her nose so that she could inhale the delicious scent.

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she tried to take the cup. "Hey!" Lorelai said when Luke kept on taking the cup away.

"We need to go to the airport before we miss our flight, so get up and get dressed and washed up and THAN you can get your coffee." Lorelai moaned and went to the bathroom.

Luke quickly went to make sure that the two girls were up and he saw Rory trying her best to get Paris up.

"Paris get up!" Rory yelled. "Luke help me wake her up, it's impossible."

Suddenly they heard Paris say something and grab her boobs. Luke looked at Rory with a "what is she doing" sort of stare.

"Well…um…yesterday you know how we said we went snorkeling with the guys?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Well, before that I convinced Paris to wear a two piece and after a VERY long time of convincing she agreed." Rory said.

"Okay…" Luke said not getting it and urging Rory to go on.

"Well when we went in the ocean a few big waves came."

"Uh huh," Luke said wanting to know how this story was going to end.

"…And Paris's top sort of came off," Rory said with a giggle. "She wouldn't come out until we got her a new one."

Luke started to laugh along with Rory.

"Hey, what did I miss?" a now awake Lorelai asked coming into the room.

"Oh nothing," Luke replied.

Lorelai saw Paris grabbing her boobs and asked, "Rory, what is she doing?" Luke and Rory just started laughing even harder.

Lorelai decided to wake her up and gently said, "Paris, honey its time to get up." She got no response.

"Mom, you might as well give up, there is no way she will be able to get up."

Suddenly Lorelai started jumping on the bed, "Paris get up!" she screamed while still jumping.

Paris jolted up and groaned. "Morning," Lorelai said nicely, and jumped off of the bed into Luke's arms.

"Whoa," Luke said not expecting her to do that. She quickly kissed him on the lips, while Luke gently put her down.

"Okay well everyone get ready and eat some breakfast."

Later in the car 

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the front and Paris and Rory were in the back.

"So did you guys have fun?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably not as much as you two did," Paris said making Luke and Lorelai blush.

"What about those two hunks that you two were with?"

"They were so nice and cute, I think I am going to miss them a lot," Rory said with a dreamy, but sad look in her eyes.

Lorelai smiled and looked over at Luke.

On the plane 

"How about right there?" Lorelai asked pointing to two seats in the front.

"Um…how about back there?" Luke pointed to two seats near the middle.

"Perfect."

"Okay, how about you go and grab the seats and I'll go and use the bathroom." Lorelai nodded and went off.

" Excuse me is someone sitting here?" Lorelai asked the woman with the short blonde hair. Once she turned to face her Lorelai gasped. "Nicole!"

"Lorelai?" Nicole asked.

"Um…what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked feeling very uncomfortable.

"I needed a break." Nicole said.

"Oh really, from what? Cheating?" Lorelai asked harshly.

"Hey," Luke said and came back putting his hands on Lorelai's waist and giving her neck a quick kiss. He looked up and gasped just like Lorelai.

"Well, looks like I wasn't the only one having an affair, I knew you were a slut." Nicole said harshly.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Luke said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Hey, she's not worth it," Lorelai said and took Luke to another seat in the back.

"Everyone please take your seats so that we can begin take off," The flight attendant said through the intercom.

**A/n:** Sorry that it was so short. Please tell me what you thought about it and Please Please Please review. **_If I get a few long reviews there is a chance that I may update again tomorrow. Sorry that I have to put it that way, but I believe that if you guys take the time to review (long ones) than I can take the time to write another chapter)._** Well, anyways I hope you liked it.

Next time on Bahama Mama: Luke and Lorelai come off of the plane to find the other half of the cheating couple, and they try and figure out a way to tell everyone that they are now a couple.


	22. Almost home

A/n: Hey everyone, apparently this story sucks now so I am think to end it with this chapter. Anyways thanks for the reviews. Please review more, and I am also planning on making a new story about Luke and Lorelai in high school. Any suggestions? Well it will probably come up soon.

_Excuse me is someone sitting here?" Lorelai asked the woman with the short blonde hair. Once she turned to face her Lorelai gasped. "Nicole!"_

"_Lorelai?" Nicole asked._

"_Um…what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked feeling very uncomfortable._

"_I needed a break." Nicole said._

"_Oh really, from what? Cheating?" Lorelai asked harshly._

"_Hey," Luke said and came back putting his hands on Lorelai's waist and giving her neck a quick kiss. He looked up and gasped just like Lorelai._

"_Well, looks like I wasn't the only one having an affair, I knew you were a slut." Nicole said harshly._

"_Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Luke said through gritted teeth and clenched fists._

"_Hey, she's not worth it," Lorelai said and took Luke to another seat in the back._

"_Everyone please take your seats so that we can begin take off," The flight attendant said through the intercom._

Luke and Lorelai sat down, and Lorelai did her best to calm Luke. Rory and Paris took seats close to the back of the plane.

"Hey, you okay?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I freaked out like that," Luke said while gently rubbing his hand on her knee.

"It's okay, you had every right to. Thanks for protecting me." Lorelai said while giving Luke a tender kiss.

"No problem."

Lorelai leaned against Luke and put her head on his shoulder, while Luke leaned against the window. Luke gently placed a kiss on Lorelai's forehead.

"Try to get some sleep," Luke said and they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

_4 hours later_

"_It's 46 degree's here in Connecticut and we are expecting a smooth landing. Would everyone please take their seats and we thank you for choosing US Airways." _

Lorelai gently lifted her head from Luke's chest and saw that the airplane was about to land.

"Luke," Lorelai said, gently nudging him.

"What?"

"We're landing."

"Okay," Luke replied still not waking up.

Lorelai decided to try a new method. She sat in his lap and went right for his lips. Luke moaned and definitely relaxed into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Excuse me," The flight attendant said. Luke and Lorelai turned their heads. "We need you to sit in your own seat please."

"Sure," Lorelai said feeling herself blush.

"Thank you." She said and left.

"So…"

"So…" Luke asked.

"How do you want to tell the town about _us_?" Lorelai asked interested in what he thought.

"Um, how about we have sex in the gazebo?" Luke said.

"Ha, ha very funny, but really what do you think we should do."

"I have something in mind." Luke said.

"I love it when you think like that," Lorelai said giving him a peck on the lips.

_At the Airport_

"Okay so all we have to do is get our bags and we can go home."

"Okay, but before we go, does anyone have to go to the bathroom?"

Rory and Paris both nodded, "Great because I'm dying," Lorelai said and they all ran to the bathroom.

Luke walked to the water fountain and took a drink of water.

"Woops, sorry," Luke said before looking up to see who it was.

"No problem." Luke than looked up and clenched his fists.

"Hey, have I met you before?" Jason asked.

"No, but I know all about you."

"How so?"

"Well let's see, you had an affair with my girlfriend, you cheated on my best friend, and you are the stupidest man alive."

"What?" Jason asked extremely confused.

"You had Lorelai in the palm of your hand. How could you do that to her? She is the nicest, smartest, most beautiful woman in the world and you treated he like crap." Of course right before Luke had said this Lorelai and the girls had walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh I know who you, are. You're the filthy diner man Lorelai was always talking about!" Jason said.

"Yeah, that's me." Luke replied.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai screamed at Jason.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jason replied calmly.

"Yeah, remember that trip that I invited you on? Well I went on it and had the most amazing time that I have ever had. I got the man of my dreams and got to spend time with my kid and her friend, I don't know why I am wasting my time talking to you right now." Lorelai said and started to walk away. Luke, Paris, and Rory, followed her to the baggage claim.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied.

_The Amazing town of Stars Hollow_

They all arrived back at about 2:30 and decided to go to Luke's.

"Hey suga how was the trip?"

"Great," Lorelai replied while sitting on the counter and pulling her hair back.

"Whoa, that's one huge love bite!" Babbette said along with the rest of the town who agreed. Lorelai smiled.

"So what did the hunk look like?" Miss Patty asked.

"Well he _is_ extremely sexy, he loves to where flannel and jeans, oh and you can't forget the backwards baseball hat."

"OH MY GOD!" The town screamed and Lorelai and Luke smiled.

Everything turned out great and everyone lived happily ever after…just kidding, Nicole got eaten by hungry hamsters and Jason drowned in quick sand :). Haha.

A/n: I hope you all loved this story, and I am looking forward to all of your reviews. I am also planning on making a new story about Luke and Lorelai in high school any suggestions? Please tell me what you think of this and if you have any ideas for a new story they are greatly appreciated. Thank you all.


	23. suggestions please

Hey everyone, I'm back and thinking of a new story **VERY SIMILAR to BAHAMA MAMA**. I just recently got back from the Bahamas and it was absolutely amazing and it made me want to write another L/L on it. PLEASE give me suggestions on what you think the story should be about. I have a few thoughts and tell me if you like them, or not.

-(1st thought) the story would take place in a different hotel although it is not as amazing as the Atlantis it is still amazing and beautiful.

I was thinking that maybe this time Luke and Lorelai could be teenagers on Spring Break, or something of that sort or I could go with them being adults just like the other one, I just don't want them both to be to similar.

Obviously Luke and Lorelai will not be together from the start, but definitely will by the end.

**PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!! I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS GIVEN WHICH I DECIDE TO USE IN MY STORY, THE SUGGESTOR/PERSON WILL BE CREDITED!**

Make sure you look at my other stories, College Mates & A Cinderella Story (and a few others) which will be updated soon!

My stories are all L/L so check it out :).

Thanks for any suggestions!


End file.
